


We Are Family

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, married Posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: If someone told Josie 17 years ago that her and Penelope would get back together and would be married today with three children, Josie would have sent you to Emma's office for a few sessions.Or the Posie family fic everyone asked me to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone begged me for it and here it is: The Posie family fic!
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> Also bear in mind that english isn't my first language.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

If someone told Penelope 17 years ago that her and Josie would get back together and would be married today with three children, Penelope would have believed you. 

Because despite her moving to Belgium and leaving Josie alone at Salvatore School for a few months, Penelope knew Josie and her would find back to each other one way or another. 

Or also called Caroline Forbes, who had visited Penelope's only witch boarding school to ask if they knew of a solution for the merge and she had met the ex girlfriend of her daughter there.

After a short conversation where Penelope revealed to Caroline that she knew about the merge, she had left with the vampire to look for a solution to the deadly situation that would happen 6 years later.

And they had found it. 

Josie had hugged her mother tightly and had even cried out of happiness when Caroline told her, Lizzie and Alaric that they had found a solution.

Lizzie looked suprised at the person her mother brought with her to the Salvatore School and Josie was busy catching her breath when she had seen Penelope in the corner of the room, observing her.

"Hey, JoJo.", Penelope had greeted her and Josie just analyzed her from head to toe.

Her hair was a bit longer but other than that she still looked perfect and before Josie could even realize how, Penelope and her were kissing each other.

If someone told Josie 17 years ago that her and Penelope would get back together and would be married today with three children, Josie would have sent you to Emma's office for a few sessions. 

But since the day Penelope had returned from Belgium, Josie was waking up every day to a beautiful fairytail. And when 3 more people became part of her's and Penelope's fairytail everything was complete.

Josie yawned while she sat up in the bed after seeing that Penelope wasn't lying next to her. The brunette reached to the curtain to close it and to prevend more sunlight from hurting her eyes. Josie smiled when she heard muffled voices coming from behind the door.

Josie found her wife and their three other children in the bedroom of the youngest member of the Saltzman family. 

Penelope was holding five years old Jonathan in her arms and was looking angry at 16 years old Lauren. Lauren, who looked physically like Penelope and was from the personality also like her raven haired mother had her eyes narrowed at Penelope. Stefan, who was 17 years old and got named in honor of Stefan Salvatore, looked all annoyed with his mother and his sister.

"What is going on?", Josie asked and she moved to give all four members of the family kisses on their cheeks. 

Jonathan giggled happily at the sight of his other mother and when Josie gave him a kiss on his cheek, he reached forward and also placed a kiss against Josie's cheek.

"Good morning, Mom.", Stefan sighed when Josie arrived to him.

"It is not a good morning, Stefan!", Lauren hissed.

"Don't blame your brother for your mistake!", Penelope yelled, protecting her eldest child.

"Babe, what is going on?", Josie repeated her question.

Lauren put an arm around Josie and Penelope knew that their daughter would use the more understanding mother for her advantage.

"Little JoJo almost burned down my parents house but thankfully he chose my mother's awful curtains to practice his magic first.", Penelope explained.

Josie just smelled now the smell of something burned and she quickly glanced over her shoulder to the curtains. 

It seemed like Jonathan was as talented with fire as she was.

"The color of the curtains were ugly.", Josie shrugged and Lauren grinned.

"Crazy mom zero points, teddy bear mom one point.", Lauren chirped and pulled Josie closer.

Stefan nudged his sister with his elbow and he gave her a warning look.

"Lauren, we told you to avoid saying dangerous spells out loud.", Josie reminded the raven haired girl.

"But how am I supposed to study for the upcoming oral exam? How was I supposed to know that Jonathan was awake, heard me and repeated my words?"

Penelope's face softened and her anger towards her daughter vanished.

"But it sounded so funny!", Jonathan justified his mistake. 

"Well, little JoJo your mother and I taught you to never repeated words unless your mother and I tell you to.", Penelope reminded him and she caressed over his head while looking at him lovingly.

"I am sorry, it won't happen again.", Jonathan pouted.

Penelope placed a kiss against the top of his head to assure him it was okay and Josie smiled softly at her little son.

Lauren rolled her eyes at her mother being so soft and understanding for Jonathan and for Stefan. When it came to her, Penelope yelled, was stubborn and it was up to Josie to always make peace between them and to help in the communication between mother and daughter. 

Even though Lauren considered Penelope as the 'cool' and 'fun' mom she got more along with the 'boring' mom aka Josie. Lauren loved both of her moms equally of course but sometimes she preferred one over the other.

"Who wants to have Nutella waffles?", Josie asked and Jonathan reached out his arms excitedly towards her.

Josie took the small boy from Penelope and pecked her wife's lips while doing so. Jonathan covered his eyes with his hands, Stefan smiled and Lauren looked like she wanted to puke.

"Never heard of morning breath?", Lauren asked.

"Never heard of being crazy for Josie Saltzman?", Penelope shot back while Josie was carrying Jonathan out of the bedroom.

"Stefan go with them, I don't trust two pyromaniacs in a kitchen alone.", Penelope ordered.

Stefan grinned, saluted and obeyed to his mother's words. Penelope's eyes softened when she saw Josie's smile whenever Stefan smiled. 

Penelope loved Josie's and her's children all equally. But for Stefan she was just so weak. However if Penelope had to pick a favorite, she would go for the 16 years old copy of herself who was standing right in front of her now with a bored face expression.

"You have an oral exam on the second day after spring break?", Penelope asked.

Lauren blinked. She thought that Penelope would yell at her for Jonathan's fire spell.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess it's in aunt Hope's class?"

Lauren suddenly felt lucky and she was sure that Penelope, who was with Josie the two headmisstresses of the Salvatore School, would cancel the oral exam.

"Exactly.", Lauren nodded.

Penelope looked pensive and Lauren was making a happy dance inside of her head.

"Well then.."

Penelope smiled at Lauren, who smiled back at her.

"Study harder and not so loud. You are not giving a concert, Hermione Granger."

Lauren immediately pulled the pouty face of her other mother but it didn't help.

"Maybe if you looked more like little JoJo, adult JoJo and Stefan.", Penelope revealed Lauren's failure in changing her mind and Lauren cursed at how much Stefan and Jonathan resembled Josie while she literally looked like Penelope's younger sister.

Penelope patted her daughter's shoulder, who looked dissapointed.

"By the way, I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just panicked when I saw the fire."

"Shouldn't you be used by now seeing randomly things burning because of mom?", Lauren grinned.

"Maybe but I still freak out because I care for you all deeply. So, again..I am sorry, Lauren."

Mother and daughter hugged each other.

"Wow, we made up without mom.", Lauren realized.

"Speaking of your mother, let's see if Stefan managed to save the kitchen."

Lauren laughed and she walked with Penelope to the kitchen. Mother and daughter froze when they entered the kitchen.

"We didn't have Nutella left so I helped.", Jonathan explained innocently to Penelope and Lauren and he pressed his lips together to not laugh at Stefan and Josie, who were Nutella stained just like the entire kitchen thanks to his spell.

Penelope and Lauren exchanged a look and Stefan was still helping Josie to get the nutella out of her eyes while Josie was still in shock because of the Nutella attack.

"Little JoJo one point and zero points for JoJo and Stefan?", Penelope asked and Lauren nodded.

-

"Could you please drive a bit more slowly?", Josie begged her wife and she pressed with her hand against her stomach to fight against her car sickness.

"JoJo, even a grandma using a rollator would overtake us.", Penelope pointed out and she drummed her thumb against the steering wheel of the van.

Penelope smiled satisfied at Lauren and Jonathan snickering at this comment.

"Here mom."

Stefan reached to his mom an empty bag and she took it thankfully.

"Even our son cares more for me.", Josie hissed at Penelope.

"Who do you think told him to pack extra bags?", Penelope asked and she glanced at Josie to wink at her.

"My hero."

Josie rolled her eyes.

"Mom?", Jonathan asked from the backseat, who was sitting between Stefan and Lauren. Stefan was listening to music with one earphone in case Jonathan would talk to him and Lauren was busy texting with someone.

"Which one of us, baby?", Penelope asked.

"Teddy bear mom.", Jonathan said and Josie turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to pee.", Jonathan revealed.

"Please, we already stopped 2 minutes ago because of that.", Lauren complained.

"I can't hold it in.", Jonathan whined and tears gathered in his eyes.

"If we continue the road like this, the students will be the ones welcoming us back.", Josie told Penelope.

Penelope nodded and she knew she had to do something.

"Stefan check if the road is empty behind us."

Stefan followed Penelope's order.

"Lauren if you dare to cast this spell, I will ground you till you are 50. And stop texting or mute your phone, my brain is about to explode!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and put her phone down.

Josie put her hands over Jonathan's ears and Jonathan put his hands over Josie's, making Josie smile at how adorable he was. The small boy didn't need to know more spells to cause more trouble.

"Mom, now!", Stefan let Penelope know.

Lauren watched fascinated how her mother casted the spell and then they were in the parking lot of the Salvatore School.

-

"Where are they?!", Lizzie complained and then she smiled nervously at the few students who took their seats.

Hope, who was standing next to Lizzie and MG, put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder to calm her down.

Lizzie had prepared the welcome back spring break party for the students since days and Hope had helped her with it. And with helping it meant that Hope calmed Lizzie down whenever she yelled at MG or Landon to buy new stuff for the party.

"I hear them.", MG grinned at his wife.

"They are on the campus."

-

Penelope was running with Jonathan in her arms and she passed a confused Lizzie, who had just appeared in the hallway.

"Welcome back, Satan in law!", Lizzie greeted Penelope cheerfully.

"Not now, auntie Lizzie! I have to pee!", Jonathan answered for his mother, who was too stressed to give an answer.

"Alright, little Jo!", Lizzie laughed and waved happily at her youngest nephew. 

"Auntie Lizzie!"

Lizzie turned around and saw Lauren, Stefan and Josie walking towards her.

"My princess!", Lizzie yelled happily as she wrapped her arms around Lauren, who had ran to her.

"How is the coolest aunt in the world doing?", Lauren asked while Lizzie squeezed Stefan to death now.

"Great. How is the coolest niece in the world doing?", Lizzie asked her back.

"Stressed because of mom and blessed becaused of my other mom.", Lauren sighed.

"Aw, Twinny! I missed you so much!", Lizzie exclaimed while she suffocated Josie now.

"I missed you too.", Josie smiled.

Lizzie seperated from Josie and she looked at Stefan. Lauren and Josie already walked forward to meet Hope and MG in the other room with the students.

"We got a new student and I swear he is exactly your type, Stefan!", Lizzie told him excitedly.

"Aunt Lizzie, I appreciate your support but.."

"No buts! He is the one!", Lizzie protested and pulled Stefan forward by his arm.

10 minutes later Penelope entered with Jonathan in the room to see that everyone was there. Jonathan pulled his hand away from Penelope and he ran excitedly to the younger witch students and found a seat between them. Lauren was sitting three rows in front of Jonathan and she was exchanging death glares with a vampire girl.

"Babe, just ignore her."

The voice belonged to Lauren's girlfriend Isabella. 

"I can't. She is so full of herself and she drives me crazy.", Lauren growled and narrowed her eyes when the vampire girl named Allison smirked and winked at her. 

"They are at it again.", Hope whispered, who had put a spell on them so the vamps and werewolves couldn't listen to their conversation. Penelope, who was standing next to her with Lizzie and MG, while Josie was giving the speech, looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"God, no! If Lauren dumps Isabella for Vampirella, I will kill her!", Penelope whispered back, who glanced between Allison and Lauren.

"She is so sweet. She reminds me of my JoJo.", Penelope added, and smiled at Isabella warmly, who returned the smile.

"Just because Lauren is a mini you doesn't mean she has to be weak for the same type of girl.", Hope said to her.

"And now you all except the younger students are free to go the mill to have the best spring break is over party ever!", Lizzie announced and earned the students yelling happily at the news.

Stefan, was walking awkwardly next to a boy in the crowd of students leaving the room. Lizzie had sat down the newbie next to Stefan. Stefan looked away and blushed when their eyes met. 

"You are the son of the headmistresses, right? I am Nate Walker.", Nate smiled.

"Yes, I am. Stefan Saltzman.", Stefan introduced himself back and he offered a shy smile.

"I am not in the mood for the party.", Nate revealed and Stefan thought he had been the only one.

"Would you mind showing me around instead of going to the party?"

"Uh s-sure."

"So?", Lizzie asked MG, who was listening to their conversation with his vampire powers.

"It seems like they get along.", MG smiled.

"Ha finally a boy for my nephew prince!", Lizzie yelled and highfived with Josie and MG.

"If he hurts my baby I will hurt him, Lizzie.", Penelope growled protectively.

"Come on, creepy bodyguard momma.", Hope pulled Penelope by her arm.

"Let's take the younger ones with the van to the town and buy them ice cream. Landon will give them us for free."

"Maybe mophead can prevend me from possible murder plans.", Penelope gave in.

In the meanwhile Lauren, who was walking with Isabella to the mill, was listening to her girlfriend telling her how her spring break went. Lauren felt the blood in her veins freezing when she felt a hand brushing against her hand that wasn't taken by Isabella's hand. 

Allison smirked when she felt Lauren pulling away as if she was burned and she finally passed her enemy and Isabella.

"How was your spring break, Jo?", Lizzie asked when they entered Josie's office.

Josie beamed at her twin.

"Just like every other day since Penelope returned from Belgium. Like a fairytail.", Josie admitted happily.

For nothing and no one Josie would exchange the small family she had with Penelope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2
> 
> I already see some ship Lauren and Isabella aka Laurella but there also Lauren and Allison shippers aka Laurison shippers.
> 
> Let's see who I will make endgame ;)
> 
> I didn't check on grammar or spelling mistakes so bear with me
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Pen, sit down. Landon is watching over them.", Hope laughed and pulled her best friend down on her seat.

They had arrived at the Mystic Grill 10 minutes, which Landon had bought years ago when it was about to shut down and he had saved it from getting ruined. Since 10 minutes Penelope would get up, look outside to Jonathan and the other kids and then she would sit down, doing it shortly over again.

"I can't help it, Hope.", Penelope sighed, knowing how overprotective she was.

"But what about you and Mophead? Do you want to give it another try?", Penelope asked carefully the Tribid.

Hope had a miscarriage 6 years ago and since then the Tribid had invested all of her sadness, time and energy into the Salvtore School.

Hope smiled at the raven haired woman and Penelope understood.

"You are pregnant?!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Saltzman.", Hope grinned.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!", Penelope pulled Hope in a hug.

"I will be an aunt!", Penelope realized.

"Creepy bodyguard auntie.", Hope said and watched amused Penelope still being shocked.

"See, I told you, Landon and you would manage it. Josie and I also managed it."

Hope's eyes widened with Penelope's last words.

"Penelope, you.."

Penelope didn't deny it and nodded.

"Yes, I also had a miscarriage."

Hope looked with pity at her best friend.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?"

Penelope took a sip of her coffee and Hope noticed how her hands were shaking.

"It was shortly after your wedding. I was a mess afterwards, Hope. I blamed myself. I even blamed Josie for which I still hate myself. You know who knocked some sense into me? Lizzie."

"Pen, I am so sorry....but wait..it was before Lauren?"

"It was before Lauren.", Penelope repeated.

"That is why I am so attached and protective of Lauren. She made me feel complete when Josie and I found out I was pregnant with her." 

"I am still so sorry Pen. When you told me you understood how I felt I...I yelled at you.", Hope mumbled.

"It's okay, Hope. I got my beautiful daughter and I will be an amazing aunt.", Penelope smiled.

-

"Remember when we celebrated our parties here?", MG sighed heavily and he looked at the supernatural teenagers who were gathered around the old mill. Some were dancing, some were chatting with each others and others were sitting around the bonfire. 

"We had the time of our lives.", Lizzie nodded and leaned against him.

"Hey, Mrs. Saltzman!", a bunch of vamps, werewolves and witches yelled when Josie walked through the crowd who had just left the barn after making sure that inside there was no trouble going on.

Josie flashed them a smile and her eyes searched for Lauren. Josie found her daughter sitting by the bonfire with Isabella.  
Lauren raised her cup at her mother and took a sip and Josie rolled her eyes playfully before she turned away from her.

If instead of Josie it had been Penelope the content of the cup would be dripping down from Lauren's head now.

"Everyone safe in the mill?", MG asked Josie.

"Yes. But Penelope texted me and we have a date so is it okay, if I leave?"

"Josie if you don't take my Satan in law out on that date you will be 15 again when I burn your hair off this time.",Lizzie threatened her twin sister.

"But Jonathan.."

"Well, he has his aunt and his uncle here.", Lizzie pointed.

"Don't worry, Jo. Have a fun night with Peez.", MG nodded.

-

"Hey, beautiful."

Josie grinned at her wife who was leaning against the wall and if Josie didn't just tug in their five years old son she would think that Penelope and her were teenagers again.

Because that is how Penelope made her feel.

"Hey.", Josie said softly back and she pecked Penelope's lips.

"Where are we going?", Josie asked.

"A Park never spoilers a suprise."

"You have been a Saltzman since 17 years now, dork.", Josie laughed.

"But only because Josie Park sounds ugly and I wanted to annoy Lizzie.", Penelope grinned and pulled Josie closer by her waist.

Josie and Penelope just stood there and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Josie Saltzman.", Penelope said and she cupped Josie's face.

"I love you more, Penelope Saltzman.", Josie said back.

Penelope felt like she was 16 again, breaking curfew, when she grabbed Josie's hand and lead her out of the Salvatore School.

-

"Wow. The library is amazing.", Nate gasped fascinated.

Stefan smiled and he scratched the back of his neck.

"I know. I basically live here. It is just so quiet and peaceful."

"So, you can finally hear your own thoughts?", Nate asked and he turned away from a shelf and faced Stefan.

"Yes, exactly.", Stefan nodded and swallowed at how Nate was understanding him already and they had met each other an hour ago.

"Your mothers and the three other teachers?", Nate asked after he approached a glass shelf that had some pictures of former classes.

Stefan stepped next to him.

"Yeah."

The picture showed Penelope, Josie, Lizzie, MG, Hope, Landon and a few others he didn't know in their graduation gowns.

"My grandparents build this school for my mother..", Stefan pointed at Josie and then at Lizzie.

"for my aunt and other supernatural kids. So they could embrace their powers without fear."

"It is beautiful.", Nate admitted and he met Stefan's eyes.

"I mean not only this school but the fact that your mothers are each other's high school love. Imagine you meet the person you want to be with forever when you are in our age.", he added.

"It doesn't happen to everyone.", Stefan nodded.

"Only a few are lucky.", he added and he smiled at his mothers through the glass.

Josie was giving Penelope a piggyback ride and Josie made a face as if she was struggling with Penelope's weight and Penelope had her eyes closed and was laughing.

"Do you think we are part of those few lucky ones?"

Stefan looked from the pictures in Nate's blue eyes and he was speechless because Nate was suddenly so close.

Nate looked at him the way he had always seen his uncle Landon looking at his aunt Hope and he grew more nervous.

Stefan closed embarrassed his eyes when his stomach grumbled and Nate laughed softly.

"And I thought I would have to search for the kitchen later on my own since we are stuck here.", he said amused.

"I just didn't really get to have breakfast and lunch today since Jonathan first casted a Nutella spell so if I smell like chocolate you know why. And at lunch I asked him to pass me the salt but he used his magic and I couldn't see my pasta anymore thanks to the amount of salt.", Stefan rambled and he moved away from the shelf and avoided Nate's eyes.

"How many siblings do you have?", Nate asked curiously as he followed Stefan out of the library.

"Jonathan is the youngest, he is five years old and Lauren is 16, one year younger than me."

"Jonathan seems to be trouble but we all were trouble with our magic.", Nate assumed.

Stefan shook his head.

"Trust me, Jonathan is more mature than Lauren sometimes."

-

Lauren was lost in her thoughts, looking into the bonfire when someone took Isabella's seat next to her, who had left to get some food.

"What's up, Spellman?"

Lauren blinked at the werewolf boy and then she titled her head and smiled bitterly.

"You remember me, former alpha?"

Charlie looked offended.

"Don't disrespect me like that!"

"If you disrespect excellency with hanging out with trash you get it in return.", Lauren shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Seriously, Laur? Allison and you.."

"I don't want to hear it. Now go back to your best friend, traitor."

"But I want to hear it, from my other best friend!", Charlie insisted.

"I was gone for Christmas break and when I returned I found Salvatore School's power best friends as enemies! Our squad was broken and I still have no idea why! No one knows anything as if it is a fucking secret of the state!"

"Ask your vampire bestie.", Lauren answered.

"I did and she told me that if it was important I would know."

"Wow. Something smart slipped out of her big mouth."

Lauren set down the cup on the ground and she clapped briefly.

"Hey, Charles!", Isabella chirped.

Charlie wanted to scoot to make Isabella space but Lauren pulled her girlfriend down on her lap. 

"Hi.", Charlie said back and he watched how Lauren looked at the plate Isabella had reached to her and grimaced.

"I don't eat meat, Issy."

"I know.", Isabella sighed.

"But someone took the last Pizza. And since you are starving..just give it a try?"

"Nope.", Lauren shook her head.

Just like Josie, Lauren found the taste of meat disgusting and it caused her to puke.

Like mother like daughter.

Lauren's eyes met brown familiar eyes, when she turned her head away from the plate.

Sitting across from her, legs crossed and eyes fixed on her was Allison, holding a plate filled with Pizza. Her long raven hair was wavy and the light of the fire made her brown eyes, look golden. A smile tugged at her lips as she bit in one Pizza.

"Hey uh..could you give us two slices?"

Charlie choked on his drink when he heard Isabella's voice.

"I could give you the whole plate actually.", Allison answered and she smiled at Isabella.

"But for that you have to get up and take the plate from me."

Isabella rolled her eyes and attempted to move.

"You don't have to do that, Issy. I am not hungry anymore.", Lauren said and put her hand on Isabella's leg to keep her on her lap.

 

Allison's smile vanished when she saw where Lauren's hand was. But it returned within a second and she got on her feet and walked away without throwing one glance at Lauren. It seemed like everyone else was following the vampire girl. Charlie also followed the crowd.

"What's happening?", Isabella asked confused, who had gotten into Salvatore School last year in November and she still didn't know some traditions.

"Some werewolves are playing party games inside the mill. You can go and watch them, I am not in the mood."

Isabella pecked Lauren's lips and smiled at her.

"You and your grumpy ass."

"You love my ass.", Lauren pointed out and caressed with her thumb over Isabella's cheek, while she was smiling at her.

Isabella looked deeply in Lauren's eyes and she was about to say something but then she got up from Lauren's lap, smiled at her again and she walked away.

-  
"Wait. This is our date?", Josie laughed, when Penelope reached to her the french fries.

"What, Mrs. Saltzman? I thought that you would be happy to enjoy the silence inside of the car we didn't have since Stefan?"

"Pen, I could be sitting with you in the middle of a dumpster right now and I would be happy.", Josie assured her wife.

Penelope and Josie were inside the car, in the parking lot of the Mystic Grill.

"Gross.", Penelope grimaced yet she leaned forward to steal a kiss from Josie.

"Oh by the way, Hope told me she is pregnant.", Penelope said after they had started to eat their food.

"I already know that since yesterday. I just forgot to tell you this morning because of the Jonathan incident.", Josie admitted.

"I told Hope what happened to me.", Penelope revealed after a few minutes of silently finishing their food and putting the packages in one of Josie's puking bags.

Josie looked at Penelope with soft eyes and she reached her hand to take Penelope's.

"I am sorry, Josie. For how I acted during that difficult time. For pushing away, what could heal my broken heart, for pushing you away."

"Come here."

Penelope scooted in Josie's arms, a tear rolling down her cheek and she let herself being vulnerable with the woman she loved since she was 16 years old. Josie placed a kiss against Penelope's temple and she held Penelope, allowing her to cry. Just like Penelope had allowed Josie to cry in her arms since she had been 15 years old.

-

Jonathan screamed and he sat up in his bed, panting heavily. 

The nightmare he just had felt so real and he just wanted to be held right now. The door of his bedroom bursted open and he smiled thankfully at the person that had appeared.

-

"And this is my dorm.", Stefan said when they stopped in front of it after eating some sandwiches.

"It is also my dorm.", Nate grinned and he unzipped the pocket of his jacket and revealed the key.

"Wow! That's so cool!", Stefan exclaimed excitedly.

"I was actually meant to end up in another dorm but your aunt..Mrs. Greasley changed it. I guess, we are lucky."

Stefan blushed and he gestured to the door.

"New roommate first."

Stefan watched how Nate entered their dorm and he wanted to follow him, when he felt suddenly like someone was watching him.

Wesley, the alpha of the Salvatore School, was walking through the hallway with his pack. The alpha locked eyes with Stefan's brown eyes and he smirked.

"Wes!", someone from the pack called and the alpha snapped out of his thoughts and focused on him.

"Is everything alright? Who was that?", Nate asked concerned, who was standing in the door.

Stefan sighed.

"The alpha of the Salvatore School. Wesley..or also known as my ex boyfriend."

Nate seemed unfazed by that and he allowed Stefan to enter the dorm. 

"Wow. Did you draw those?", Nate gasped and he looked at the wall that was attached to Stefan's bed.

"Yeah. I like making my own comics.", Stefan admitted shyly.

"The Saltzman family comics.", Nate realized when he recognized the people Stefan had drawn.

"Do you also like comics?", Stefan asked. 

"No. I am more the sporty type. But I would love to read your comics if you will draw more", Nate said and he went to his suitcase to unpack his stuff.

"I will!", Stefan answered quickly and Nate smiled at him while he went to open the wardrobe.

Stefan watched him for a few seconds, he hesitated at first but then he said it.

"We have a football team here. The Salvatore Stallions. My sister is the captain. If you want to show her what you got I can ask her to allow you to participate in one practice game."

"If I get to see you sitting on the bench and cheering for me..why not?", Nate shrugged.

-

To Issy: Babe I went back to school, I am exhausted, I will check on Jonathan then I will go to sleep.

From Issy: Alright, good night babe 

To Issy: Good night 

Lauren locked her phone and opened Jonathan's door. The small boy was sitting on his bed.

"Why are you awake?", Lauren asked.

"I had a nightmare."

"Are you alright?"

Lauren sat down next to Jonathan and pulled him in a hug.

"Yes because Allison comforted me.", Jonathan answered happily and he looked up to his sister, who blinked suprised.

-

Penelope pressed a kiss on Josie's cheek and then she seperated their hands. The married couple had just returned to Salvatore School.

"I will just check on our babies. Then I am all yours.", Penelope said to Josie.

"Over protective bodyguard momma.", Josie mocked her and Penelope blew her a kiss, causing Josie to laugh.

Penelope first went to Stefan's room. She carefully opened the door and saw her son asleep. Then Penelope went to Jonathan's room and her heart melted when she saw Lauren and Jonathan sleeping and cuddling each other.

"Everyone is safe?", Josie looked up from her book when Penelope entered their bedroom.

"Nope, not everyone.", Penelope answered.

"What?", Josie frowned.

"My beautiful wife is all alone in her bed, not being protected..", Penelope trailed off and she climbed on the bed and crawled to Josie.

"Let me change that."

Josie smiled into the kiss and one more time she was thankful that Penelope had returned from Belgium and they had this beautiful family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who ships Natefan aka Nate and Stefan?
> 
> Who is for Stefan possibly getting back together with Wesley aka Stefley?
> 
> Allison stans and Laurison stans, did you make some noise?
> 
> Isabella stans and Laurella stans, did you make some noise?
> 
> Thoughts about Charlie?
> 
> Opinions on married Posie?


	3. Stallions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have written this chapter in a hurry and didnt check on grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and feedback would be nice.

The volume of the music was hurting her ears and her throat was burning. But Lauren didn't stop running. She did the opposite she only increased her speed, leaving Charlie even more behind. The former alpha and the witch had met up early in the morning before classes to run together.

Charlie thought it would be an opportunity for Lauren to open up to him about what had went down between her and Allison. But instead the werewolf boy had given up running after Lauren and he was gasping for air, while he didn't understand how Lauren was still being able to run.

Lauren was like in trance, even the music was muffled, her thoughts taking over her. Memories she had pushed deep in the back of her head were attacking her.

The memories faded and the music was again hurting her ears when someone pulled her back by her arm, causing her to stop running.

Lauren pulled out her earphones while she took deep breaths.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?", Josie asked.

Just like Lauren's hair Josie's hair was also pulled in a messy bun and mother and daughter were wearing blue sweatpants and shirts in yellow for the color of the Salvatore Stallions.

"Yeah, I am.", Lauren lied and she was finally being able to catch up on her breath.

"That's good. Because Charlie is not.", Josie said, sensing that she was lying.

Lauren turned around, put her hand over her eyes to stop the sun from invading her eyes and looked out for the werewolf. She finally spotted Charlie lying on the meadow that was a bit away from the campus but still part of the school.

"Charlie has always been not the sporty one but he wanted to join me.", Lauren shrugged.

"Well, I am sporty. Can I join you?", Josie asked.

Lauren nodded and mother and daughter began to run a tempo that both were comfortable with.

"Did you ever run with mom?", Lauren asked since she never saw her mother's here before during her daily morning routine.

"Your mom and being sporty? Never.", Josie laughed.

"You may look like your mom but your sporty side definitely comes from me.", the brunette added proudly.

"Aw a sporty teddy bear.", Lauren mocked her mother.

"For how long have you and your siblings been calling me a teddy bear now?", Josie wondered.

"Don't know..since when has mom been calling you a teddy bear?", Lauren asked back.

"Since I was 15.", Josie sighed.

A comfortable silence surrounded them till Lauren broke it.

"Were you and mom best friends? Or did you two jump from friends to lovers?"

"The latter. How is it going with Isabella?"

"Great.", Lauren smiled.

"Since you and Charlie seem to hang out again..will Allison join you too? Like the old times?"

Lauren stopped running and so did Josie.

"Mom, I would love to talk with you more. But I have to go back to my room or I will be late."

"Alright, sweetheart.", Josie assured her and watched her daughter escaping from her questions.

"And? Any answers, Mrs. Saltzman?", Charlie gasped, who had finally caught up on them and watched Lauren leaving.

"Nope. Only more questions.", Josie sighed.

-

"Salvatore School's power couple is at it again."

Allison who was pretending to be on her phone, was actually bored and decided to use her vampire abilities to listen to what people were talking about in the crowded cafeteria. 

Allison looked up and her eyes hardened at the sight of Lauren and Isabella walking to the table were Stefan, Jonathan and Nate were enjoying their breakfast.

"Hey, Alli.", Charlie sighed and set down his plate on the table. Charlie also glanced at the table where the Saltzman kids, Nate and Isabella were sitting and he met Allison's eyes.

"You have that I am going to cause trouble smile.", Charlie frowned. 

Allison looked at him, titled her head, her smile only growing and she patted Charlie's shoulder.

"Not me alone, Charles. We both are going to cause trouble."

The werewolf boy closed his eyes, whined and dropped face first in his plate.

"No suprise the wolves voted Wesley for their alpha and took your title away. This is not how a winner acts.", Allison shook her head at her best friend and she took a sip of her glass filled with animal blood.

"We have the practice game after Chemistry of Magic class. I am curious what you got."

Stefan smiled happily from Lauren to Nate and Nate grinned back at him.

"I can't wait to cheer for you."

Lauren beamed at Isabella and took her hand, making Jonathan pout.

"I will also cheer for you."

"Aw, come here little JoJo.", Lauren opened her arms.

"No."

Jonathan crossed his arms and he turned his face away.

"I will cheer for Allison.", Jonathan revealed.

"They are in the same team.", Stefan argued.

"Just cheer for the Stallions, like I do?", Stefan suggested, who sensed how the name Allison had brought discomfort to Isabella and Lauren.

"Okay, fine.", Jonathan gave in.

-

"Good morning, JoJo.", Penelope hummed at her wife, who had entered the office.

"Good mor...what are you doing?"

Penelope looked up from the student file to meet Josie's brown eyes.

"Wow. That tone in your voice...reminds me of the day you threatened to crush me because of the honor council."

"Who do you want to suspend now because they are 'harmful' for our kids?", Josie sighed annoyed.

"Oh no, babe. It is not about that this time."

Josie walked around the table and looked over Penelope's shoulder.

"Nate Walker.", Josie read out loud.

"He is perfect for Stefan.", Penelope revealed.

Josie pulled the student file away from her wife, put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Penelope.

"Stop looking at me like that or I will have to use you as a test subject to see how good my new desk is.", Penelope said and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Penelope. We have to be professional.", Josie reminded her.

"We can't hate or prefer the students that were, are or will be our kids' love interests."

Penelope nodded.

"You are right. I will stop doing that."

Josie smiled and pecked Penelope's lips.

"Because I know that Lizzie will happily take over that job.", Penelope grinned.

Josie sighed, knowing that nothing would stop her twin sister, especially not after getting Penelope's blessing to invade their kids love life. Penelope pulled her wife for another kiss and even after so many years her heart beat fast the second Josie's lips touched her and Penelope prayed that their kids would find a love like theirs.

-

"No! No way!", Charlie yelled at the same in the hallway at Allison.

"Yes, Charles. Now put the uniform on. I think this is your size."

Allison tossed him the package with the Stallions uniform and she was about to go to her class when suddenly Lauren flew through the door of chemistry of magic.

"Yeah. That was not the right way to pronounce the spell.", Lauren mumbled in pain.

Allison was about to move forward to Lauren but Hope and Isabella came running out of the classroom followed by Stefan and Nate.

Allison looked at the crowd gathering around Lauren. A small sad smile appeared on her lips and then she turned around and walked away.

-

"You won't participate in the practice game!"

Lauren threw her hands up in dissapointment with Josie's words but she groaned in pain. The raven haired girl was lying in her bed and the people in the room got her more and more annoyed.

"But I am the captain!", Lauren argued.

"Yes. And if the captain gets injured. There is the co captain. Also known as Allison.", Hope reminded her.

Lauren scoffed with this.

"If you stay in your bed and rest, I will participate in your place."

All eyes were on Stefan.

"What? I have watched several games and I got brains. How difficult can it be? Besides you always begged me to become a Stallion, Laur."

"MG, you will of course watch as the coach over the game. But if anything happens to Stefan. I will kick your ass.", Penelope whispered in his ear.

"Can everyone leave now except Jonathan?", Lauren asked.

"What about me?", Isabella asked.

"Can you watch the game and update me how it went?"

Isabella nodded and kissed Lauren on her cheek.

-

Stefan had definitely not thought it through to be a Stallion for one hour. Because for one hour he had to run after a ball, trying to catch it. And as if that wasn't enough his ex boyfriend Wesley was also a Stallion and Nate was also going to be one if Allison let him in the team.

"You look good!"

Stefan blushed because of Nate.

"Quiet them heart eyes, Wes. Or I will send you on the bench.", Allison teased, who had seen how Wesley was looking at Stefan when he had came out on the field wearing the blue short and the yellow shirt.

"You love it to boss us around, don't you? Co captain."

Allison was still smirking and that is why Wesley added a bit more.

"I am happy that at least Lauren's girlfriend is here and can update Lauren on your shitty behaviour."

The smirk vanished and Allison looked like she got slapped. 

"Kissing the ass of your ex boyfriend's little sister..interesting.", Allison hissed.

Wesley didn't answer back he only smiled satisfied and turned away from the vampire.

"Hey, uh how does this whole thing, work?", Charlie whispered to Stefan.

"I thought you could actually help me...wait since when are you part of the Stallions?", Stefan asked back.

Charlie just shrugged and he felt glad that he was also helpless like Stefan on the field.

"Okay, since this is practice game..we will divide the teams.", Allison announced before MG could do so as the coach.

Isabella, who was sitting on the bench rolled her at the vampire's bossy attitude.

"Charlie, Stefan, and me against newbie, Wes and Rose."

MG blew the wistle and the game started.

And it ended after 3 minutes when Nate had accidently crashed against Stefan while both had attempted to catch the ball, leading Wesley to attack Nate.

-

"I didn't believe it when Issy updated me but hearing it from you..wow.", Lauren said to Stefan while she was walking with Jonathan back from the kitchen after eating a sandwich.

That her two brothers were escorting her, melted Lauren's heart but she wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah.", Stefan sighed.

"Is Nate okay?"

"He escaped with a bruised eye."

"And Wesley?", Jonathan asked.

"He got locked up in the werewolf cell.", Stefan sighed again.

"Wow.", Lauren said. 

"I fly through the door because of a wrong pronounced spell, your ex is punching another boy for you...can't we just rewind the time?", she added.

"I wish we could.", Stefan agreed.

"Tempusiusa!"

Lauren and Stefan froze with Jonathan's voice. The two older Saltzman kids immediately took in their surroundings and sighed in relief when everything was still the same.

"Hey! What did we say about not repeating spells you heard from me?", Lauren scolded Jonathan.

"I wanted to help.", Jonathan whined.

"Laur, calm down. Nothing happened.", Stefan clarified

The Saltzman kids continued to walk and passed the glass shelf with pictures of the Salvatore Stallions. 

The pictures with the Salvatore Stallions didn't show Lauren, Allison, Wesley and other teammates anymore. It showed Lizzie, Josie, MG, Kaleb and other former teammates.

Because Jonathan's spell was slowly taking over and soon Lauren and Stefan would travel back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAM DAM DAAAAM!
> 
> We going to fetus Posie with the Posie kids! 
> 
> Thoughts on Charlie?
> 
> Thoughts on Allison? 
> 
> Thought on Isabella?
> 
> Who do you want as Lauren's endgame?
> 
> And for Stefan? Nate or Wesley?


	4. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter with over 3k words.
> 
> This chapter will be a lot and I hope it makes up for my absence.
> 
> Please bare that I am publishing this at 3 am I have written it in 3 hours and if it is not perfect, if there are grammar mistakes or typos please bare with me
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy.

Lauren stopped in front of the door of her room suddenly and turned to Stefan and Jonathan, who almost collided against her.

"You are hungry again, aren't you?", Stefan assumed.

Lauren crossed her arms and glanced from Stefan to Jonathan. The Saltzman boys looked expectantly at their sister.

"I appreciate you two being protective brothers but I actually want to be left alone with my roommate also known as my girlfriend."

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something and it remained opened and his eyes widened when Stefan and Lauren vanished as if a magician was responsible for it.

Little did Jonathan know that he was responsible for it.

Jonathan looked around, he swallowed and then he ran away as fast as his small legs allowed him to.

-

"That is low Penelope. Even for you."

Lauren and Stefan didn't even have time to ask each other what the hell just happened because their attention went to their mother.

Actually to their mothers.

15 years old Josie and 17 years old Penelope.

Penelope and Josie were on top of the stairs, both wearing their school uniforms. All Stefan and Lauren could do was watching them from downstairs, they were too paralyzed by the fact that they travelled back in time.

"You used to like it when I went low."

Finally Lauren reacted with laughing out loudly at Penelope's answer. Stefan blushed and all he wanted was to dissappear but then Josie and Penelope noticed him and Lauren.

"Who are you?", Josie asked who quickly recovered from her gay panic attack from Penelope's answer.

"Uuh..we are..uh..", Stefan stammered.

"New Students.", Lauren jumped in, and she grinned at teenager Josie and teenager Penelope.

Josie offered Lauren a small smile back and Penelope glanced from Stefan to Lauren with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips.

Stefan lowered his gaze and cursed silently

If 17 years old Penelope only knew how she was doing her 'I am smelling my kids bullshitting me' face that had become a daily routine for Lauren mainly but also for Stefan sometimes.

Jonathan never got that face from Penelope however Lauren and Stefan knew it would change once he would get older.

"Um..we should go to our rooms.", Stefan suggested still feeling awkward with the whole situation.

"Did you two already get your tour by Lizzie?", Josie asked.

Stefan nodded and he avoided Penelope's eyes. 

"I am Josie by the way. Lizzie's twin sister."

Lauren dragged Stefan by his arm upstairs, who wanted to run away actually. 

"I am Lauren and this is my brother Stefan.", Lauren introduced and Stefan was in disbelief at how easy Lauren was handling the situation.

"Stefan.", Josie repeated and Penelope, Lauren and Stefan could hear the pain in her voice.

Even though Josie and Lizzie had been kids the pain their uncle Stefan's death had left was still present.

Josie smiled at her's and Penelope's future kids and then she glared at Penelope, snatched the Lizzie poster from her hand and then she walked away.

Stefan exhaled but then he tensed up again when Penelope cleared her throat. Lauren and Stefan turned to their other mother.

"I know who you two are."

"Really?!", Stefan and Lauren asked in unison, Stefan's voice shaking and Lauren sounding all excited.

Penelope nodded.

"I think I definitely saw you two at one of the many family gatherings and let me guess you are here because of Jed? Well good luck searching for him, he ran away after beating up a boy.", Penelope explained.

"Uh we will find cousin Jed.", Stefan managed to say a proper sentence for the first time since they got here.

"Good luck.", Penelope shrugged and also left them alone.

"I cant believe this!", Lauren exclaimed.

"Exactly.", Stefan agreed.

"Cousin Jed really exists. I always thought he was some sort of myth since we never saw him.", Stefan added.

Lauren rolled her eyes and pinched her brother's arm.

"Focus, Stef! Mom lied to me!"

Stefan rubbed his throbbing arm.

"Which mom and why should she lie to you? And shouldn't we try to go back to the present?"

Lauren shook her head and began pacing up and down.

"Teddy bear mom. She told me that mom and her were best friends and jumped then to girlfriends however what we just witnessed are ex girlfriends. Our moms broke up at one point."

"Okay, mom lied probably for your own good but now let's try to get back to the present, Laur.", Stefan begged.

"No. We will stay here."

"Lauren."

Stefan caught his sister by her arm.

"Let me explain it to you in a way you will understand: If we fuck up things here we probably won't exist..Jonathan won't exist!"

"Well..fuck.", Lauren realized.

"What now?", she asked more nervously.

"We will only tell one person who we really are and who can help us to go back to the present.", Stefan suggested.

"Oh that is easy.", Lauren waved him off.

"We go to aunt Lizzie."

"Aunt Hope.", Stefan disagreed.

-

Isabella sighed while she looked at the watch she was wearing on her right arm. It had been more than 20 minutes now since Lauren had left the room with Stefan and Jonathan to eat something and they hadn't returned.

Isabella unlocked her phone, typed a quick message to Lauren and then she locked her phone, put it back on her night stand.

"I will just check on Lauren."

Penelope got pulled back by her wrist and she surrendered to Josie's lips.

"Just let her rest bodyguard mom. And Isabella is with her.", Josie murmured against Penelope's lips.

"Okay then I will look at what Jonathan and Stefan.."

"Babe. I love you. And I love our kids. But they are safe here. They are able to take care of each other and of themselves and one day they won't need us even if we want them to need us.", Josie sighed.

"But Jonathan will always be our munchkin, right?"

"Right.", Josie grinned.

-

"Oh wow, Jonathan's spell doesn't seem to be that strong..I got a message by Issy. She is asking where we are.", Lauren revealed after glancing at the notification on her phone.

"It means that Jonathan didn't tell her that we vanished.", Stefan concluded.

"He will tell no one to not get in trouble or he isn't aware that his spell worked.", Lauren assumed.

"Text to Isabella that you and I are taking a walk on campus to talk...tell her it is about Wes."

Stefan looked confused at Lauren, who gave him a knowing look.

"I knew you are still not over him. Nate who?"

"Just do it!", Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Okay done."

Lauren put her phone back in the pocket of her jeans and crossed her arms.

"Now let's go to aunt Lizzie."

"No. We will decide this in a mature way.", Stefan remained stubborn just like Lauren.

"Rock, paper, scissor?", Lauren snickered already knowing what would follow.

Lauren groaned annoyed and Stefan made a short happy dance because he won.

"Aunt Hope it is."

-

Allison was the only one sitting on a couch in the common room and reading her book. Her bored face expression changed and she smiled.

"Well I waited for the plot twist in the book but this is even better.", Allison said and looked up from the book to Isabella who was standing in the door.

"Do you know where Stefan, Lauren and Jonathan are?", Isabella asked, the tone of her voice gave it away that she wasn't happy about talking with the vampire.

"Stefan? Probably with Nate or he is visiting Wes..my money is on Wes and yours? It is not late to bet. Jonathan is probably with his moms and Lauren? Shouldn't you know where your girlfriend is?"

During Allison' small speech Lauren had approached Allison and angry blue eyes met amused brown eyes.

"You know what you are?", Isabella raised her voice at Allison.

"You know..answering to a question with a question makes things complicated but you are new here, right."

Allison touched her forehead and shook her head at herself only getting more on Isabella's nerves. Allison titled her head and smirked at the witch.

"I am a vampire, Sabrina Spellman."

Isabella studied Allison silently for a few seconds.

"You are jealous!", Isabella exploded and clenched her fist, the book on Allison's lap closing itself because of her magic.

"You are jealous because I have Lauren! You are jealous because you realized too late that you returned Lauren's feelings!"

Allison put her book on the table and got up from the couch, standing across Isabella now.

"Number one: true. Number two: true. But since we play facts or fiction now it is my turn. Is it a fact or fiction that you kissed Charlie at the Spring Break is over party?"

Isabella lifted an eyebrow and she wished she could read Allison's mind.

"I was drunk.", Isabella revealed.

Allison scoffed at this answer and at the same time Lauren's message arrived to Isabella.

"However I am more curious why you didn't run to Lauren and told her about my mistake. 

"Because I already broke her heart once. And I will not do it again. But you will."

Isabella wanted to say something but then she noticed Allison's amusement vanishing from her face and she looked concerned over her shoulder.

"Jonathan, what is wrong?"

-

Lauren looked victoriously at Stefan when they found Lizzie and Hope talking with Alaric about something in front of his office.

"The first one arriving gets to tell them.", she whispered and started running.

"Laur! Lauren wait! Jonathan is literally more mature than you!", Stefan yelled and chased after her.

"Hi!"

Hope, Alaric and Lizzie looked at Lauren confused.

"Hi?", Hope said back and she looked at Stefan who appeared beside Lauren trying to catch his breath.

"We are from.."

Stefan interrupted his sister and he locked eyes with Alaric while talking.

"My name is Stefan Saltzman. This is my sister Lauren. I was named after Stefan Salvatore who was married with my mom's mother."

"Mom's mother?", Lizzie asked in disbelief who pulled herself together first.

"But that means...", Lizzie's eyes widened and she nudged Hope with her elbow and pointed at Lauren.

"Doesn't she look like Penelope? What kind of prank is this."

Lizzie laughed nervously and finally Alaric reacted when the blonde fainted when she realized whose kids were standing in front of her, Hope and her father.

Penelope's and Josie's kids.

-

Wesley was sitting on the ground, drumming with his fingers against the bars of the werewolf cell when he heard steps and voices.

"I would say this is a nightmare but then Jonathan wouldn't be here.", Wesley said while he got on his feet and looked suprised at Allison, Isabella, Charlie and Jonathan standing in front of the cell.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Wesley. Our favorite siblings vanished.", Allison revealed.

Isabella rolled her at Allison, muttered a spell and the door of the cell opened.

-

"So you two are Penelope's and Josie's kids? My grandchildren?", Alaric asked when they were inside of his office.

"With our small baby brother Jonathan, who is responsible for us being here because of a spell", Stefan nodded.

"Wait, Josie surv..."

Alaric bit his tongue realizing he couldn't ask them about who would survive the merge of his daughters.

"Are Josie and Lizzie okay?", he asked instead.

Lauren and Stefan exchanged a confused look.

"They are doing amazing.", Lauren answered and at the same time the door of Alaric's office bursted open.

Lizzie entered the office followed by Hope and MG.

"Ugh great.", Stefan groaned, when he realized that already four people knew of their identities.

"I am an uncle!", MG cheered.

"A really cool one.", Lauren confirmed.

"And I am an aunt.", Lizzie spoke slowly as if she was still not believing this.

"My favorite one. Sorry not sorry aunt Hope."

Finally Lizzie smiled at Lauren.

"See? I am the favorite aunt.", Lizzie looked at Hope all victoriously and she flipped her hair.

"Stefan who is your favorite aunt? Me or Lizzie?", Hope asked.

Stefan blinked a few times, remained silent at first and then he exploded.

"Are you crazy?! You seriously care more about who is the favorite aunt than caring about us being here?!"

"God..I bet that you are Jo's favorite kid.", Lizzie sighed at the angry boy.

"Peez and Jo are married...I have to tell Peez!", MG yelled and wanted to leave but Stefan locked the door with a spell.

-

"It doesn't make any sense..Lauren's message says she is on the campus with Stefan but my locator spell tells me they are in Mrs. and Mrs. Saltzman's office."

"Maybe your magic is bad..maybe we should search a better witch.", Allison commented.

"Al, drop it.", Charlie told her, who looked exhausted.

"Lips locked once and you defend her already? You are a bad best friend Charles.", Allison told the werewolf boy.

"Allison.", Wesley warned.

Allison turned to him and saw the alpha carrying a sleepy Jonathan who wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying.

"I miss you both.", Jonathan admitted when he realized the attention he had and he glanced at Allison and then at Wesley.

"We miss you too.", Wesley said back, and a warm smile appeared on his face and Allison was also soft for the youngest Saltzman.

"But we also miss Stefan and Lauren.", Allison said, who sensed that Jonathan was hiding something.

"Jonathan, are you sure you really told us everything that happened?"

-

"But why can't I help you, aunt Lizzie and aunt Hope to look after a solution?", Lauren pouted.

"Because you are Lauren.", Stefan answered.

"And what should I do?", MG asked.

"Avoid Penelope and Josie. If you tell them about their future you probably won't be an uncle.", Alaric ordered.

MG looked dissapointment but then his face lit up.

"Can you tell me how my life turned out?"

"Sorry uncle MG. No more spoilers..but you all are happy. Let's go now."

Stefan left with Hope and Lizzie. M.G grinned at Stefan, promised one more time he would avoid Penelope and Josie and then he also left.

"Bye, grandpa!", Lauren said after silently sitting there and then she was outside the office and locked Alaric inside.

-

Lauren stole a bottle of booze from the kitchen and she was sitting at the bench that was close to the lake when someone sat beside her and took the bottle.

Lauren feared that Penelope would scold her but 17 years old Penelope took also a sip.

"What sorrows are we drowning?"

Lauren was amused at how chill teenager Penelope was and how she was drinking with her mother right now.

"I don't have any sorrows.", Lauren answered and took the bottle Penelope reached back to her.

"You suck at lying."

This caused Lauren to do a spit take.

"I am sorry...it's just....I lied to my mom so many times and now this coming from you is hilarious."

"Which aunt's, uncle's or cousin's daughter are you?", Penelope asked curiously.

"I thought we wanted to talk about sorrows?", Lauren panicked.

"Right...so start."

Lauren took a deep breath and she realized that this was a chance she would never get again. Drinking together with the teenage version of her mother and telling her what was bothering her, without fearing to get grounded, yelled at or pitying looks.

"I have a girlfriend. She is incredible."

"But?", Penelope asked and she took the bottle.

"But there is also this girl who is my first love. She didn't return my feelings when I opened up to her and then I started dating my girlfriend and now she is interested in me. She makes me so angry, I could burn her hair off."

Penelope did now the spit take and she laughed softly. If she only knew that Lauren was her's and Josie's daughter.

"I am sorry..you just reminded me of someone with that last sentence."

-

"Hey, Stefan. Need some help?"

Stefan looked up from the book and he wanted to hide when Josie was hovering over him. Hope and Lizzie were looking at other shelves for other books with the right spell.

"Uh...I am interested in time spells and uh..spells that erase memories...I mean not that I would want to actually cast those spells I just..am interested?", Stefan stammered.

"I know what can help you. We have that thing over there.", Josie pointed at the table across of them.

"You bascially have to type in what you wanna search and it brings you the right books. I have to go now to continue my sister's campaign. Good luck."

"Thank you and good luck with aun...with Lizzie's campaign."

"Will you vote for her?"

"Of course."

Josie smiled thankfully and she left the library.

-

"So, how should I make her back off?", Lauren asked Penelope.

"You know from what I am sensing..you don't want her to back off."

"What?"

"Look..if you really hated her..she wouldnt manage to catch your attention or get you thinking about her but she does."

"I have a girlfriend.", Lauren reminded Penelope.

"The truth hurts but you don't love her. You are still stuck to your first love."

Lauren's phone started ringing and she rolled her eyes when Allison's name was on the screen. Penelope was wondering from where this weird looking phone was from but then she noticed Lauren's look.

"Oh..first love is calling?"

Lauren sighed and picked up the call.

"What?!", she yelled at Allison.

"The past seems to be pissing you off, Lolo.", Allison teased her angry greeting.

Isabella glared at Allison who had the idea first to call Lauren since the Jonathan's spell was having some issues who had told them the truth.

"Don't call me that! And why are you calling me?!"

"Oh just wondering how the weather is?"

"Without you? Suddenly climate change doesn't exist anymore!"

Penelope had no idea of the context yet she snickered at the banter.

"Lauren, are you and Stefan okay?", Wesley spoke this time.

"What are you having? A gathering of horrible people?", Lauren asked back.

"Rude to Charlie and Jonathan but accurate for your girl.", Allison chanted.

"Hey!", Isabella yelled.

With hearing Isabella's voice, Lauren lowered her phone and looked at Penelope.

"My ex love and my girlfriend are next to each other."

Penelope only pulled the face she would pull in the future to Josie at Miss Mystic Falls.

"Stefan and I are okay. We are looking for a solution. Do our moms know?"

"No! didn't tell them!", Jonathan admitted.

"You followed the Saltzman siblings code, I am proud of you, little JoJo."

Lauren realized what she had said and she looked carefully at Penelope who was like frozen.

"Fuck."

-

"Okay what will you do with the memory erasing spell?", Lizzie asked confused.

"If we remember them things could change.", Hope reminded her.

"Let's do this.", Stefan exhaled.

-

Lauren ended the call and she got bombed with questions.

"Saltzman? Little JoJo? What is going on?! Who are you?!"

Lauren gave in since she knew her mother wasn't dumb and wouldn't buy any lie now.

"I am.."

Lauren vanished and Penelope wondered why she was suddenly sitting outside.

Lauren found herself next to Stefan in front of the common room.

"Please tell me you erased their memories?"

"I did. Now let's.."

Stefan interrupted himself and put a silencing spell on them and a spell that made them invisible when he saw Josie and Penelope in dresses inside of the common room.

Miss Mystic Falls.

"Stefan. It didn't work.", Lauren realized.

"I know..I think aunt Lizzie pronounced the time travel spell wrong.", Stefan assumed.

"Well, in what time are we now? Let's find out."

Stefan obeyed and followed his sister while he tried to remember the spell Lizzie had casted.

"Why does mom have a suitcase?", Lauren asked.

Stefan knew what was going on. MG and Landon had once taken him to a camping trip and there they had told him some stuff that had happened to them during their teenage years. MG had accidently revealed Penelope moving to Belgium and Stefan had promised not to ask Josie and Penelope for more details because they would kill MG for telling their son about it.

"Lauren, let's go to another room. I can remember there the spell faster probably."

Stefan knew how Lauren saw Josie's and Penelope's love as something flawless and unbreakable.

The banter earlier was harmless..but witnessing this..it would break Lauren.

"No. I want to see what is happening."

So Lauren and Stefan watched their moms. 

They watched the heartbreaking goodbye.

Penelope wiped Josie's tears away with her shaking hands and she was holding her face.

"I love you, Jo-Jo. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart."

"No, no, no! What is happening! Where is mom going?! Stefan, we have to do something!", Lauren sobbed.

"Mom!", Lauren called after Penelope, who couldn't hear her because of Stefan's spell.

Stefan finally remembered Lizzie's spell and with tears in his eyes he mumbled the words.

"Stefan!"

Jonathan was the first one who came running to him hugging him. Allison had suggested they went to the room in the school that showed the location of the siblings in the past.

Wesley smiled at Stefan who spotted him and then he left the common room, knowing that Stefan was safe and okay.

"Laur, what is wrong?", Isabella asked alarmed.

Charlie wanted to hug the sobbing Lauren but Lauren stepped away. Allison was frowning at Lauren and she wondered what made her cry. But she also wanted to hold her.

"I need my moms.", Lauren whimpered, when Isabella attempted to hug her and then she walked away.

"What happened?", Isabella asked Stefan.

Stefan remained silent and he cuddled himself more against Jonathan.

-

"Mom!"

Penelope and Josie seperated from each other, ending their make out session and looked at Lauren, who had bursted inside of their bedroom.

"Make yourself ready for the gagging noise, JoJo."

Penelope's and Josie's smiles faded when they noticed their daughter's tear stained face and they wanted to ask what happened but both got suffocated with Lauren pulling them in a hug.

"I love you two very much.", Lauren sighed in relief.

"We love you more.", Josie and Penelope said in unison.

"But that won't make me drink you with you yet. Maybe if you are older.", Penelope added.

Lauren laughed softly at this remembering her drink session with teenage Penelope.

"I am so happy that you two are my moms."

"You are not drunk, are you?", Penelope joked.

"Penelope!"

"Mom!"

"I am just saying that those sudden affectionate words are weird but I like it.", Penelope defended herself.

Josie and Lauren let out a sigh.

"Have space for us?", Stefan asked with Jonathan in the door.

"Always.", Josie smiled.

Soon the Saltzman family was having a cuddle session that was much needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome.
> 
> Who is still team Laurella?
> 
> Team Laurison?
> 
> Thoughts on Lauren and teenage Penelope and the kids general in the past?
> 
> Thoughts on the team up of Jonathan, Allison, Wesley, Charlie and Isabella?
> 
> Thoughts on the Saltzman family?


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff going on in this chapter ARE Y'ALL READY?
> 
> If there are grammar or spelling mistakes bare with me english isn't my first language and writing on the phone is EXHAUSTING
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Wesley didn't need to look up from the ground or to get on his feet because he thought it was one of the wolves that belong to his pack paying him a visit. However the voice Wesley heard caused the alpha to literally glue himself against the bars and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Hi.", Wesley answered back.

"Hi.", Stefan repeated awkwardly for the second time.

Silence followed. Stefan's gaze was lowered and he searched for words but then Wesley pushed his fingers through the bars and intertwined them with Stefan's fingers.

"How was time travelling?", Wesley asked and Stefan's heart skipped faster because of the familiar touch.

"You know?"

"I was there, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot."

Wesley nodded and his thumb caressed over Stefan's hand.

"Allison told me when she arrived here with Isabella and Charlie. We searched for you and Lauren on the whole campus. I also had a phone conversation with Lauren asking if you two are okay but she didn't react well. I was so scared that something happened to you.", Wesley rambled.

Stefan smiled softly at Wesley and now he was the one intertwining their fingers with his other hand.

"I am okay.", Stefan assured his ex boyfriend.

"And you? Are you still struggling with your werewolf side?", he added.

"The fact that I attacked Nate earlier should answer your question."

"Oh.", Stefan let out and he blushed.

"I thought you were.."

"Jealous?", Wesley concluded, shaking his head.

"I don't get jealous. It's just when Nate accidently hurt you..I lost control. I always lose control when it's about you. But my werewolf struggle also played a big part yes. By the way tell him I am sorry."

"I already did. He said it's no big deal."

This time Stefan interrupted the silence.

"You wanted distance till you get control of that side.", Stefan mumbled.

"Yet everyone knows me as the evil ex.", Wesley snickered but Stefan was not in the mood to laugh.

Wesley got serious again when he saw Stefan frowning.

"I love you, Stefan and I know you love me too. But if you want to be with Nate..it's okay."

Stefan let out a shaky breath with words Wesley's words. He didn't expect this.

He didn't expect their first I love you to be like this.

"Just be happy. I will be fine."

"You will be fine behind bars? For how long?", Stefan scoffed and he even furrowed his eyebrows at his ex.

"Your aunt Hope did everything she could to help me. But it didn't work."

"And you want to live here till a solution appears?"

Stefan pulled his hands away and he stepped back from the bars, crossing his arms.

"I hurt you once, Stef. I will not hurt you again."

"Wes.", Stefan sighed desperately.

"It was an accident. We cuddled the entire night and I tried to wake you up because you were late for a Stallions practice and you attempted to shove me away playfully but you were too strong. We are supernatural. It could have been me throwing you away with my magic accidently if you attempted to wake me up."

"I still hurt you."

Wesley remained stubborn.

Stefan sighed again and he studied Wesley. Wesley stared back at him.

"I will find you a solution for your werewolf problem.", Stefan revealed and he walked away.

"How?", Wesley called after him.

"You forget who my mothers are.", Stefan grinned finally.

"Maybe but I can't forget you wearing the Stallions uniform.", Wesley admitted and he smirked when Stefan turned away to hide how flustered he got and he dissappared upstairs.

-

"Jonathan, you are getting late to aunt Lizzie's class.", Penelope repeated when she saw how Jonathan was still saying goodbye to his stuffed teddy bear.

After the family cuddle session last night, Jonathan had spent his night cuddled between Josie and Penelope, enjoying the present of his moms.

"Mr. Bear is making goodbyes hard.", Jonathan shrugged.

"Will Mr. Bear make goodbyes easier if Mama Bear tickles you?", Josie asked and approached her little son.

Jonathan screamed dramatically, grabbed his bag and he escaped out of Penelope's and Josie's bedroom.

"Lauren and Stefan loved my morning tickle attacks.", Josie pouted.

Penelope smiled lovingly at her wife and pulled her closer by her waist.

"Tickle me Mama Bear."

"You won't survive it.", Josie answered after she pecks Penelope's lips.

"Empty threats. But no action.", Penelope said back and she knew her morning was about to get even better.

"Moms!"

Stefan blushed when he realized what he had just interrupted and he attempted to leave but Josie stopped their eldest child.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

"I should learn to knock.", Stefan mumbled.

"Actually your mom and I should learn to use our magic to keep everyone away while we are having our moments.", Penelope disagreed and she gave Stefan's face a quick squeeze between her hands causing Stefan to groan annoyed.

"Mom!"

"You used to like it when I did that.", Penelope shrugged.

"When I was five!"

However Stefan avoided Penelope's eyes when he remembered the you used to like it when I went low line from their time travelling.

"Shouldn't you be in class?", Josie asked after she hugged her son.

"I didn't go to class..."

"Are you sick? Go to bed and rest, should I ca-.."

"No, mom.", Stefan interrupted Penelope and he sat down on their bed.

Penelope and Josie joined him.

"I was visiting Wesley. And before any of you shows a dissapointed reaction, I am here because he needs help."

"You could never dissapoint us.", Josie assured him.

"Your mom is right. Now tell us what is up with Wesley?", Penelope demanded.

-

"Are you sure you can be back on the field?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at Allison and continued with her stretching exercises.

MG, who witnessed this, shook his head and reached his arm out to Nate, who was on the bench next to Stefan and busy tying his shoes.

"Can you pinch me, please?"

"Is this a test?", Nate whispered to Stefan, who shrugged.

"Ouch! Thank you!", MG whined when Nate followed his order.

Yet it didn't change the fact that MG was seeing teenager Penelope and teenager Josie when he was looking at Allison and Lauren.

"Charlie. You back on the field without me dragging you here? What happened?", Allison teased the boy who had just arrived.

"Laur?", Charlie asked carefully and Allison sensed that something was off.

Lauren pulled him in a hug as an answer.

Before Allison could ask what was going on MG announced the beginning of the game. 

"Is this allowed?", Charlie asked Allison, who pulled him to the side by his arm.

"You know I don't care about rules, Charles. Now tell me what is going on?"

Charlie hesitated then he broke his silence.

"I told Lauren last night that Isabella kissed me."

"Come on! What are you two doing?!", Nate yelled at them.

Lauren didn't pay any attention to Charlie and Allison, she was totally focused on the game.

Charlie felt dumb when he saw that Lauren looked at Isabella, who was sitting on the bench next to Stefan.

Allison saw that and then she went back to the game without a word, her eyes never leaving Lauren.

Charlie stood there confused till MG yelled at him to move.

-

Allison wrapped the bathrobe around herself and then she left the bathroom. The person leaning against the wall next to the door caused her to smirk.

"Wrong door. Charlie's room is not here.", Allison said to the girl from the rival team before wanting to turn her back to her and wanting to walk away, but the girl stopped her.

"I don't want to see Charlie. I want to see you."

Allison raised an eyebrow at this confession. She was sure the girl had been interested in Charlie.

"Not interested.", Allison waved her off.

"Okay...are you interested in a party? We are celebrating our last night in the U.S at the hotel we are staying at."

Allison stared at the belgian vampire who was not only part of the rival team but also part of a supernatural school from Belgium.

Allison wanted to tell her to go away but then she spotted Lauren and Isabella walking to their room.

"Give me 20 minutes."

-

"You are distant."

Lauren slipped on her leather jacket and then she turned to Isabella, who was sitting on her bed.

Lauren put her hands on her hips, titled her head and smiled at Isabella bitterly.

"I keep you close, you kiss Charlie. So what will you do now if I am distant? Sleep with him?"

Isabella needed a few seconds to gather herself before answering.

"Allison told you."

Lauren blinked with this, she didn't know that Allison knew.

"Charlie told me!", Lauren exploded.

"That is why he left the room as soon as I appeared."

Isabella rose from the bed wanting to approach Lauren, but Lauren backed away.

"I was drunk."

"For how long were you gonna keep this from me?"

Isabella didn't answer but Lauren got her answer.

"I will spend the night in Jonathan's room. You better move out as soon as possible."

"Lauren, please...", Isabella tried desperately.

"Don't speak, Isabella. You had the chance to tell me. But you didn't."

Lauren opened the door of their room and she left and slammed it shut after herself.

-

"Landon buying the Grill is the best decision ever made.", MG says with food in his mouth, causing Lizzie to nudge him with her elbow.

It was late and the Saltzman's, Greasley's and Kirby's were having dinner together.

"Uncle Landon is better than Santa!", Jonathan said happily and put his small arms around Landon, who was sitting next to him.

"Anything for you, Jonathan.", Landon smiled and Hope caressed with her hand over Jonathan's hair.

"You also told me those words.", Stefan scoffed playfully.

"And did I ever dissapoint you?"

"May I remind you of Wesley's birthday's cake that said happy anniversary instead of happy birthday?", Stefan pointed out causing everyone gathered at the table to laugh.

"Okay, my fault.", Landon gave up.

"Wait, if you all are here..who's taking care of the kids at school?", Landon added confused.

"Jed.", Penelope answered and she stole a piece of Lizzie's Pizza and placed it on Josie's plate.

"Oh he is back?", Hope asked.

"Yes. He is helping Wesley with his werewolf problems.", Josie said.

Lizzie beamed at Stefan who gave her his entire Pizza with pushing his plate to her.

"My favorite nephew.", Lizzie whispered and pinched his cheek.

"Where is my princess?", the blonde aunt added.

"At a party of the rival team.", Penelope explained the absence of Josie's and her's daughter.

"Ew. I would never."

"I know. Not now Dana.", Josie reminded her twin.

"Who is Dana, aunt Lizzie?", Jonathan asked while Stefan knew the story.

"Evil in person."

"Lizzie!", Penelope and Josie scold her.

Lizzie just shrugged, Josie sighed while Penelope was rolling with her eyes.

-

Lauren was watching bored how everyone had fun except her. The basement of the hotel was filled with normal, drunk and high teenagers partying as if their life depended on it. Lauren knew that none of her teammates were here and so wouldn't Lauren but she needed to get out of the school and she needed a night without her family.

Or that's what she thought earlier because the more she was here the more she wanted to be with her moms, her siblings her aunt Lizzie, her aunt Hope, her uncle MG and with her uncle Landon.

Lauren moved away from the couch ready to leave but a girl gave her a drink and yelled something in her ear and walked away or stumbled away with the alcohol in her veins. Lauren didn't understand what she had said she just took sips of the drink till the cup in her hand was empty. 

Lauren watched for a few seconds her surrounding and decided to leave and go to the grill where her family was.

On her way upstairs, Lauren noticed how exhausted she felt and all she wanted was to sleep.

Allison put out her second cigarette in front of the hotel's entrance, ready to leave when she heard someone calling her name. 

"Allison."

It was barely a whisper but that voice would always catch her attention.

"Lauren?!", Allison gasped when she spotted the raven haired girl supporting herself with her hand against the the building.

Lauren collapsed and Allison rushed to her with her vampire speed, catching her. 

"Lauren!", Allison yelled.

"Are you hurt? What happened?", Allison rambled in panic and worried, her hands shaking while she caressed with her fingers over Lauren's face.

"I had a drink. I feel weird since then. I never felt like this."

If Allison wasn't holding Lauren in her arms right now she would go inside to kill every single person at the party.

"I am tired, Alli.", Lauren whimpered.

The nickname was enough for Allison to tear up.

"I will take you home, Lolo.", Allison's voice was shaking.

"Promise?"

Allison took Lauren's hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"Promise."

Allison kept her promise while she was carrying Lauren through the night of Mystic Falls to the Salvatore School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that half of my readers are dissapointed with Laurella break up but..I think I hear Laurison stans celebrating?
> 
> Weslefan stans y'all got the first Wesley and Stefan interaction I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thoughts on Jed being back?
> 
> Thoughts on the Posie kids, on Posie as moms and everything else?
> 
> Who had the best character development so far?
> 
> Let me know.


	6. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 has arrived!
> 
> I already apologize for any grammar or other mistakes but it's 2 am here whew.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Alli?"

Allison, who had just ended the phone conversation with Stefan letting him know what had happened earlier, turned to Lauren and faced her. A soft smile appeared on Allison's face as she approached the raven haired witch that was lying in her bed. Lauren had a dreamy smile on her face while she observed the vampire sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Lolo?"

Allison still had no idea what in that drink was that Lauren had drank earlier all she knew that it let Lauren's walls down and that they were like old times.

Times Allison would do anything for to get them..but not drugging Lauren. Anyone else in Allison's place would prefer this Lauren but Allison prefered right now the girl who looked like she could burn her to ashes every time she opened her mouth.

In fact there wasn't a version of Lauren that Allison wasn't madly in love with but she knew that the drink was causing this behaviour of Lauren and she wanted her to be okay again.

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

Allison nodded, lifted up the hem of the blanket and slipped under it.

-

"Mom, you just drove through a red light!", Jonathan yelled from the backseat.

"I know, baby. But mom is in a hurry.", Penelope cooed to Jonathan and locked eyes with him in the rear mirror only seconds after it to drive like crazy to get to Salvatore School.

Stefan who stared out of the window, shook his head.

"Aunt Lizzie is getting in a honking contest with another car."

"Why does this remind me of the day you all rushed me to the hospital when I was about to give birth to Stefan?", Josie asked Penelope.

"Jojo, why are you so calm?!", Penelope asked upset.

"Because Lauren is at school, at home and Allison is with her. She is safe, Penelope. If you mean her getting drugged, i would love nothing more than to burn that basement of the hotel down but our daughter needs us."

Penelope didn't say anything back. She knew Josie was right but she still couldn't stop being worried. She knew Josie was also worried sick but her wife could handle her emotions better than her...if she wasn't burning down something of course.

But Penelope was sure that Josie would burn down the world if anything really happened to their children.

-

"You are still awake.", Allison noticed.

"If you want to see me fall asleep, take me to aunt Hope's class.", Lauren grinned.

"How is your back doing by the way? You really flew."

"You were there?", Lauren wondered.

"Yes, I was. You didn't answer my question, Lauren."

"You are always there.", Lauren mumbled.

"It's one of my talents.", Allison smirked.

Lauren answered with a smile and Allison felt a stab in her heart, yet her smirk remained.

"It feels like years since the last time I have seen you smiling at me."

Allison's smirk faded and her heart skipped a beat when Lauren reached her hand out and touched her face. 

Lauren lifted her head up from the pillow and looked down at Allison, who watched her every moment. Lauren leaned in and closed her but Allison stopped her.

"No, Lauren."

Lauren opened her eyes and when Allison saw the pain she once saw when she had rejected Lauren after her love confession she quickly added something to it.

"I don't want our first kiss to be like this. I want you to be really aware of what is happening."

Lauren wanted to say something but the door to Allison's room bursted open and the rest of the Saltzman family stormed inside with the Greasley's.

"Wow, I think I never had this many people in my room.", Allison broke the silence.

Penelope and Josie hurried to Lauren with Stefan and Jonathan, MG looked awkwardly at the wall and Lizzie lifted an eyebrow at the vampire girl.

"Wasn't Lauren with Isabella or am I dreaming?"

"I broke up with her! She kissed Charlie!", Lauren admitted.

Allison couldn't help but smile with that confession.

"Lauren, Allison told us you were at the rival party and had a drink..do you know what was inside?"

Lauren shrugged at Penelope and then she lifted her hand to make a finger gun.

"I don't know but you should take it too bodyguard mom."

Lizzie snickered with this and Josie glared at her.

"Sweetheart, do you feel exhausted?", Josie asked this time.

"I am more awake than ever, mom. Allison carried me here."

All eyes were on Allison now. Penelope crossed her arms and even she couldn't stop her amused smile.

"She collapsed outside of the hotel but I caught her. She said she felt exhausted and on our way to the school she suddenly wouldn't shut up.", Allison explained.

"This reminds me of the slugs, Josie. Remember the ones who made us go after each other?", Penelope pointed out.

"Nate also texted me about something like this. He didn't stay long at the party but they were giving out magical drinks that would make them more careless.", Stefan revealed.

"What now?", Jonathan asked who looked worried for his sister.

"Lizzie.", Penelope said and turned to her sister in law.

"Do you still have that bracele..you still have it?!", Penelope asked in disbelief when Lizzie held up her wrist.

"My idea so she would stop cursing in front of Stefan when he was little.", Josie admitted proudly.

"I kept it for Lauren and then for Jonathan. If nephew or niece number four is coming. I am ready, just in case."

"What is it for?", Allison asked Penelope. 

"It will bring her back to her senses."

Lizzie put the bracelet around Lauren's wrist. 

"Okay, my princess. I want you to be mean to me.", Lizzie told Lauren.

"But I can't."

"Friendly reminder that you played horrible today!", MG suddenly spoke up.

"What the fuck, I-..!"

Lauren groaned in pain when the bracelet gave her a shock.

Lauren looked at Allison, who stared back at her. Penelope's and Josie's daughter blinked and then she got up from the bed, grabbed her leather jacket and stormed out of the room without a word.

Allison let herself fall back on her bed and lifted up her thumb.

"It worked."

-

"Wow you three have grown up!", Jed gasped at the sight of Lauren, Stefan and Jonathan in the common room.

Penelope rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"And you are real!", Jonathan gasped back.

Jed smiled down at him and hugged him as the last one of the siblings.

"As much as I appreciate this sudden apperance of cousin lost legend..I have to find a place to sleep to not see my ex.", Lauren shrugged.

"I think that Allison has plenty of space in her bed but you should know that from earlier.", Stefan snickered and Wesley grinned too.

"Look who has humor again when his boy is doing fine.", Lauren teased back.

"Come on, you will sleep in our room.", Josie gently nudged her daughter and she smiled at Wesley and Stefan.

Jonathan followed his mom and his sister.

"Take care of yourself.", Penelope said to Stefan.

"I will, mom."

Penelope's eyes flickered to Wesley and then she turned away from them.

"So, you broke the we dont have a cousin Jed curse..how do you feel?", Penelope asked Jed, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I am proud.", Jed answered amused.

"You wanna go to my room?"

"I thought you would never ask.", Wesley grinned.

-

Stefan turned the doorknob and he entered with Wesley his room, their fingers intertwined when Wesley suddenly pulled his hands away.

"Hi."

"Hi.", Nate said back, his face not revealing any emotion.

"See you tomorrow, Stef.", Wesley shrugged, his smile not vanishing.

Stefan nodded while beaming back at Wesley. Nate rolled with his eyes.

-

Lauren looked to the door of her mothers room when someone knocked against the frame.

"Did anyone ask for room service?", Allison asked.

"Not me. But I think someone else did.", Josie smiled and Lauren sighed.

Allison entered the room and Josie decided to leave. Lauren wished that Penelope was here because her other mother would have never left her alone with Allison.

"What are you doing here?", Lauren asked and she felt annoyed by Allison's smile.

"Just checking on you."

"I am fine.", Lauren answered coldly.

"Oh really?"

Allison stood now right in front of her.

"So will we have our first kiss in your mom's bedroom?"

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows.

"Our first kiss? It will never happen."

Lauren's words were harsh but it didn't change Allison's mood.

"You know 'Never' means for a vampire just a bit more patiently waiting. And I will wait for you, Lauren. No matter how long it takes."

"I hate you! You heard that with your vampire abilities?!", Lauren hissed.

"Loud and clearly. But my vampire eyes also know what I have seen when you were drunk or whatever it was. You also remember it. So, go on..tell me you hate me..I know, you don't mean it."

Allison tugged a hair strand behind Lauren's ear and smiled at her.

"Good night, Lolo."

Allison left a speechless Lauren in Penelope's and Josie's bedroom.

-

"I am tired. I will go to bed.", Jed yawned who was sitting with Penelope at the lake.

"You sure you don't wanna stay here?"

"I am good in my hotel room, cousin.", Jed declined the offer.

Jed walked away but then he stopped and turned to Penelope.

"Hey, cousin!"

Penelope grinned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You have a beautiful family, Mrs. Park."

"Thank you but it's Saltzman since 17 years, you idiot."

"Whipped.", Jed shrugged and left.

Penelope sat there for a couple minutes and only looked at the lake when she suddenly spoke up.

"You know at a school for supernatural kids a giant teddy bear sneaking up on her wife to scare her is not scary, JoJo."

"How do you do that?!", Josie asked and sat down next to Penelope, pouting.

"I think it comes from my love?", Penelope suggested and leaned in to kiss Josie.

"Speaking of love..", Josie began after they seperated.

"Oh right, we have to suspend Isabella for cheating on our baby.", Penelope realized.

"Pen.", Josie sighed.

"Just kidding. But you are right. Stefan and Lauren are really not that lucky with their love lives. I hope Jonathan learns from them."

"I will talk with Lauren tomorrow about her love life and you will take Stefan.", Josie revealed.

"Why can't I have Lauren? No suspending Isabella, I promise.", Penelope pouted.

Josie smiled lovingly at her wife and placed a kiss against her cheek.

"Because I say so."

"Wow. Bossy Josiebear. I like it.", Penelope wiggled her eyebrows.

Josie playfully nudged her with her elbow while both laughed. Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope and placed a kiss against her forehead.

The married couple looked up at the stars in the sky.

"I love you so much, Penelope Saltzman.", Josie whispered in Penelope's ear.

"I love you even more, Josie Saltzman.", Penelope beamed back.

In the meanwhile Stefan and Jonathan were asleep but Lauren couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but there was no use.

Lauren knew why she couldn't sleep.

Lauren cursed while she wrote a note for her moms and put it on the nightstand. 

A sleepy Allison was wide awake when Lauren stood in front of her room.

"Are you okay?", Allison asked concerned.

"I can't sleep."

Allison opened the door more, allowing Lauren to enter. Allison sang for Lauren till the witch fell asleep. Allison watched Lauren and then she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot of Weslefan but next chapter will be full of them!
> 
> Drop a comment if you liked this chapter.


	7. Mothers undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 7!
> 
> I didn't check for grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"You didn't stay in Jonathan's room last night."

Lauren stopped following her classmates outside of the classroom and she turned around to face Isabella.

"It is none of your business, Isabella.", Lauren told her calmly.

Isabella shook her head.

"You are my business."

Lauren rolled her eyes and slowly her anger rose.

"You know that all the witches are talking about how you sneaked out of Allison's room this morning?", Isabella asked and crossed her arms.

This caused Lauren to lose her calmness.

"If you already know where I stayed then why are you playing dumb?! Don't try to play the victim, Isabella!"

"I am not playing. But you are. Running to Allison as soon as you drop me? That's low."

"One last time I am going to tell you this: It is none of your business what I am doing! And about the room...I will move out."

Isabella scoffed.

"And where will you stay? With Allison?"

Lauren opened her mouth but a voice interrupted them.

"I am sure we can find Lauren a free room. Don't worry about that Isabella.", Josie said.

Isabella glanced one last time at Lauren and then she walked away.

"You wanna talk? We can get ice cream from the Grill just like when you were little.", Josie offered.

Lauren smiled at her mother and nodded.

-

Stefan and Wesley looked up confused when they were about to kiss but someone pulled their heads back.

Penelope, who was standing behind the couch the two boys were sitting on, smiled at them.

"Hello, Mrs. Saltzman. How are you?", Wesley asked amused while he saw that Stefan was having a gay panic attack and he was blushing.

"I am good. Jed is waiting for you on the field to continue your werewolf controlling sessions.", Penelope answered, hands on her hips, still smiling.

"Shit..I forgot."

"I wonder why."

Stefan lowered his gaze with Penelope's words and he knew he could function as a red light right now.

"See you later, handsome."

Wesley placed a kiss against Stefan's cheek and he left the common room. Penelope moved around the couch, about to sit down next to her son but someone else already took her place.

"Hey! Wanna help me study for that spells test?", Nate asked.

"I am sure there are plenty of other witches ready to help you, Nate. I need to talk with my son.", Penelope spoke up.

"Oh..sure. Sorry."

Nate smiled apologetically at Stefan and Penelope, before walking away.

Stefan looked up at his mother, who was still standing.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Penelope shrugged with her shoulders.

"Oh just in case another boy comes to sit down next to you. I wanna see how many of them you got whipped."

"Why? So you can write them down in your book of my babies' love interests I will suspend if I see a wrong move?", Stefan asked as he gently pulled his mother by her hand to sit down next to him.

"You don't deny that you got many boys here whipped. I am proud.", Penelope grinned.

"Not many, mom. In fact only Wesley."

"And what about Nate? According to your aunt Lizzie you two would become a couple?"

"Oh please, Penelope! You are all team Nate! I switched teams! I am team Wesley!", Lizzie called who walked past them.

Stefan buried his face in his hands, embarrassed by the exchange between his mother and his aunt.

"Everyone heard you.", he sighed.

"So, what? Today they will talk about you and tomorrow they will talk about something else. Now tell me, are you and Wesley officially back together or are you interested in Nate?"

"Nate and I we are only friends. I attempted to forget Wesley with Nate..but it's sometimes impossible to forget your ex. And you should know it best."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows and blinked at her son.

"Wait, who told you that your mom and I had some issues in our relationship?"

"I can't tell."

Penelope put her murder plans aside for suspicious people who could have told Stefan about it and focused on her son again.

"So..Wesley it is..alright.", Penelope nodded.

"You are okay with it?"

"As long as you are happy."

"I am.", Stefan smiled.

"I love you, mom."

Stefan hugged Penelope.

"I love you too.", Penelope said happily as she hugged him back.

"Come on, let's look after Jonathan."

-

"Have you seen Lauren?"

"No, sorry.", the witch shook her head and Allison nodded and passed her. Isabella had witnessed that interaction and her anger towards the vampire girl got stronger.

"Al, you wanted to help to practice more for the next games!", Charlie called, who walked up to her.

"I am looking for Lauren.", Allison sighed.

The vampire girl was hurt when she found herself this morning all alone in her bed.

"She just left school with her mom. By the way, is she okay? I heard what happened at the party."

"Lauren is alright, I carried her here last night. Let's focus now on your football skills, Charlie."

-

"You really scared us. I am glad you are okay."

"Thank you, uncle Landon.", Lauren smiled.

"I don't want to know what would have happened if Allison weren't there.", Josie added after Landon left.

Lauren focused on her sundae instead of answering.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry for what happened with Isabella. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve better. You are worthy of happiness and love.", Josie told her daughter.

"I am happy.", Lauren assured her.

"I got you, mom, Stefan, Jonathan, Charlie and All-.."

"Allison.", Josie completed Lauren's sentence.

"You know, I am no one who likes gossip but your aunt Lizzie is and she told me that Allison rejected you after you confessed your love for her."

"Please, don't remind me..the biggest mistake of my life."

Josie shook her head.

"Don't be sorry for your feelings, Lauren. And I also wouldn't be mad at Allison if I were you. Sure, she broke your heart with rejecting you but when I see her looking at you while we are in class..you know what I see?"

Lauren shook her head.

"I see your mom. Allison looks at you the way your mom looks at me."

Again Lauren remained silent.

"I am not trying to push you to something.", Josie explained.

"I just want your heart to find some peace."

Lauren smiled, reached her hand out and placed it on Josie's.

-

"It is not scary!", Jonathan protested and he continued to look at the screen.

"Okay.", Wesley said and he exchanged with Stefan amused smiles.

The three of them were cuddled up in Stefan's bed watching a horror movie.

"But if your moms suspend me from school because of you lying .."

"No! Okay, I am scared!", Jonathan whined and cuddled against Stefan.

Stefan closed the movie and he looked at his little brother.

"What else you wanna watch?"

"Anime.", Jonathan said excitedly.

Wesley was searching for a good anime when Nate walked in the room.

"Oh..hi.", Nate said suprised by the guests.

"Hi.", Wesley said back then he focused on the laptop.

"You studied for the test?", Stefan asked.

"Yeah.", Nate nodded coldly.

"Okay, it is starting.", Wesley announced.

Nate sat down on his bed, observing Stefan, Wesley and Jonathan.

-

"So? How did it go?", Josie asked Penelope, after she returned to the school with Lauren.

"Perfect. You and Stefan?"

"Perfect too.", Penelope smiled but then she frowned.

"What?"

"I think we need to kill Landon and MG..they told Stefan we were ex girlfriends."

Josie smiled and pulled Penelope closer by her waist.

"How about you only focus on me tonight? Leave the killing for tomorrow."

"But you are killing me right now, JoJo.", Penelope admitted against Josie's lips.

-

"Laur! Lauren!"

Lauren was standing in front of Allison's room when Charlie appeared.

"You okay? What happened?"

"Allison and I, we were throwing the ball back and forth, then suddenly she freaked out, started crying and she ran away towards the woods."

"I will find her. Don't worry."

"Should I come with you?", Charlie asked.

"I will go alone."

-

"Alli?", Lauren yelled despite the rain. Her clothes were drenched and she feared that Allison would get sick who was in her Stallions uniform.

Her spell to locate Allison had worked but still Lauren didn't want to scare her off.

"I know you can hear me. I don't know what happened but I will take you home. So, please come to me?"

Lauren blinked and suddenly she felt Allison throwing her arms around her. Lauren hugged the shaking vampire girl back and she felt reliefed that she was okay.

"What happened, Alli?"

"I was playing with Charlie football when I suddenly saw my parents and minutes ago they dissappeared but I saw you lying dead on the ground.", Allison sobbed.

"Look at me."

Lauren cupped Allison's face and looked deeply in her eyes. Lauren saw through the rain the magic present in Allison's eyes.

"Someone put a spell on you that caused you to have hallucinations associated with your biggest fears.", Lauren realized.

"So, you are with me. You are okay.", Allison exhaled, caressing with her thumb over Lauren's cheek.

Lauren's breath hitched and she closed her eyes when Allison leaned in and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND LAURISON FINALLY KISSED!!
> 
> Y'ALL HAPPY?? 
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter?


	8. My Heart Can't Take It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait here is chapter 8.
> 
> If there are grammar or vocabulary mistakes I am sorry but english isn't my first language.
> 
> Enjoy.

"You wanna watch another episode, Jonathan?", Wesley asked when the screen turned black.

The werewolf glanced at the small boy and he just noticed that he was asleep.

"Looks like it's..", Wesley stopped talking when he saw that Stefan was also sleeping.

Wesley got up from the bed carefully to not wake up the siblings, he covered them with Stefan's blanket. Wesley smiled softly and he kissed Stefan's cheek. Then he put the laptop on Stefan's nightstand and he was about to leave when Nate suddenly spoke up.

"What are you trying?"

"What do you mean?", Wesley whispered back, not wanting to wake up Stefan and Jonathan.

"Don't play dumb. You are manipulating Stefan."

Wesley clenched his hands and his eyes flashed yellow yet Nate didn't seem to be scared.

"What are you gonna do? Punch me again? That's all you are good for you. I bet you also hurt Stefan, didn't you?"

Wesley felt a stab against his chest and once again he was face to face with his guilt. As much as Wesley loved Stefan, he hated it to be a werewolf.

Nate lifted an eyebrow at Wesley being all silent and he wanted to say something but Wesley turned away and left the room.

-

Allison smiled into the kiss when she felt Lauren kissing her back and even though the rain was soaking them and she was freezing in her Stallions uniform, her whole body felt warm.

Lauren pulled away suddenly and Allison removed her hands immediately from her face, not wanting to touch her without her consent. 

Lauren studied Allison's face without saying a word. Her tears on her cheeks were mixed with the rain, just like Lauren, she was also soaked from the rain and her brown eyes were looking at her right now with fear. Fear that Lauren would push her away. But at the same time Allison also looked like she was going to accept if Lauren pushed her away tonight.

And Allison was truly ready to accept that she really lost Lauren or that Lauren and her would have a second chance.

It was all up to Lauren now.

Lauren's mind screamed at her to ignore what had just happened and to take Allison home. 

"Lauren?", Allison asked desperately.

The vampire girl was truly exhausted from her feelings and she just wanted a clear answer.

Lauren took a step closer to Allison and the vampire noticed the tears in her green eyes even despite the rain.

"My heart can't take it.", Lauren sighed.

Allison's heart broke and she lowered her face. But she looked up again when fingertips touched her cheek. Allison leaned into Lauren's soft touch while she prepared herself to see Lauren leaving her behind.

Allison was taken aback, her eyes widened and her heart was beating faster when Lauren leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Instead of pulling away, Lauren buried her face in the crook of Allison's neck and Allison put her arms around her, thinking she was holding Lauren for the last time.

"My heart can't take it anymore to stay away from you. My heart is willing to break for you again, just like the first time."

Allison's breath hitched as she continued to listen to Lauren.

"I love you, Allison."

Both pulled back from each other only to beam at each other and then Lauren and Allison leaned in at the same time for a second kiss.

"I love you so much more, Lauren.", Allison smiled.

Lauren blushed and scanned Allison's body, who winked at her amused. Lauren took off her jacket and offered it to the vampire. 

"No way, Lolo. It's way too cold for you and I never thought a rain kiss would be this exhausting.", Allison declined.

"You are only in your Stallions uniform..but fine, if you don't wear a jacket, I also won't wear a jacket."

Lauren folded the leather jacket in her arms and remained stubborn.

Allison grinned and shook her head.

"You really want us both to get sick, huh?", Allison asked while she pulled Lauren closer by her waist.

"We are stuck together from now on.", Lauren shrugged and she smirked.

Allison laughed softly at this.

"Let's go back to school, before your moms kill us for breaking curfew.", the vampire suggested and the witch nodded.

-

"Stefan? Where is Wesley?", Jonathan mumbled sleepily, when he woke up after his brother had tugged him in his own bed.

Stefan had woken up earlier without Wesley and when he had wanted to ask Nate if he knew anything, he saw that his roommate was sleeping. No wanting to disturb him, Stefan had carried Jonathan to his room.

"He was tired. He is in his room.", Stefan lied to his brother.

"Say good night to him.", Jonathan said sleepily and then he passed out.

-

"Who's there?", Wesley asked behind the closed door.

"Stefan.", Stefan answered, while he found it weird that the door remained closed.

"Leave."

"What?", Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Just leave!", Wesley repeated.

Wesley assumed that Stefan left and he turned away from the door but the eldest Saltzman kid was standing in front of him.

"A witch doesn't leave that easy.", Stefan shrugged when Wesley sighed.

"Why? I gave you one reason! Even if it was an accident, I hurt you!"

"One reason isn't enough.", Stefan said while he approached Wesley.

"Even a thousands reasons won't be enough for me to leave you, Wes. Because I love you."

Wesley backed away from Stefan and Stefan got closer again, trapping him behind the door and himself.

"Nate says I am manipulating you and he.."

"And he will have no hair on his head when he wakes up in the morning.", Stefan growled and Wesley had never seen him this angry.

Or angry in general.

"But don't worry about him. Just focus on me. Focus on us. Cousin Jed teaches you how to control your werewolf side and I am there too. Everything will be alright. I promise you, just stay with me."

"I love you too and I will stay with you.", Wesley whispered after looking into Stefan eyes silently for a few seconds.

Stefan pulled Wesley in a kiss and it got more heated between them and with a small spell which Stefan mumbled between their kisses, no one knew what they were doing except themselves.

-

"What is so urgent that you wake us up at 2 am, Lizzie?", Penelope asked her sister in law and she was about to fall asleep again when she leaned against Josie.

Josie placed a kiss on top of Penelope's head and waited patiently for her twin to reveal what was bothering her.

"I need your opinions on something really important.", Lizzie said nervously.

"What's wrong?", Josie asked concerned.

"Jonathan.."

"What about my baby?!", Penelope screamed in panic, fully awake now, her eyes widened and she was one spell away to burn down the whole school.

Josie grabbed Penelope's hand but she was also scared.

"Calm down! I just wanted to know what Anime Jonathan likes more I need the perfect birthday present, for my nephew."

"I know what anime he likes...", Penelope began and she walked up to Lizzie.

"Let me grab a paper and a pen. What is the name?"

"Bald Sister in law.", Penelope revealed.

Josie stepped next to her wife, ready to prevend any fire.

"Bald sister in..wait a damn minute!", Lizzie realized what Penelope meant.

"Why the hell do you wake us up at 2 am for my son's birthday that is in 6 months?!", Penelope yelled.

"I want to buy the perfect gift. A better gift than Hope. She always gives the best gifts.", Lizzie reveals.

"My brain can't...I...good night."

Penelope shook her head, pecked Josie's lips and left all sleepily the common room.

Lauren and Allison stopped giggling as silent as possible when they met Penelope in the hallway.

Lauren was sure she would yell and give them detention.

"Go to the common room both of you. Lizzie needs your help. That's your punishment.", Penelope yawned.

Allison and Lauren looked after Penelope confused.

"Let's do it.", Allison shrugged and smiled at Lauren.

"But the fear spell..you are alright?", Lauren asked worried.

"I am scared of nothing because you are with me.", Allison assured her.

Lauren smiled back at her girlfriend and went happily with her to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven.


	9. We Are Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time We Are Family, Laurison, Weslefan, Jonathan and married Posie.
> 
> I really hope this chapter doesn't have mistakes then again i am only human.
> 
> My twitter is @posiescoven so follow me if you like my writing or just want to talk to me :)

"Care to explain to me why I am gathered with my students here at 6 am?", MG yawned in the common room.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her husband and then she smiled warmly at Jonathan, Stefan, Wesley, Lauren, Jed, Charlie and Alison.

"Where is aunt Hope and moms?", Jonathan asked.

"Aunt Hope needs to rest because she is pregnant, but she knows about my suprise for your moms."

"What suprise?", Lauren asked, who was cuddling against Allison on the couch.

It was 2 months since they had gotten together and everything was perfect. Isabella had been suspended after Lauren had accused her of putting that spell on Allison, which caused the vampire to hallucinate her biggest fears. It had taken Penelope a small spell to confirm Lauren's suspicions.

"You all know what Miss Mystic Falls is, right?"

Stefan and Lauren exchanged a look while the others nodded.

MG stepped forward and he cleared his throat.

"Babe, I don't know where this is going but you should know that Landon and I accidently told Stefan about what happened at Miss Mystic Falls."

"And I told Lauren.", Stefan lied.

Their time travelling would always stay a secret between them.

Lizzie blinked at MG and then she smiled.

"As much as I want to rip of MG's head right now..it is good that you know what happened back then. Today is that day. And we will do Miss Mystic Falls again..but only for them. So they get the chance they didn't have when they were your age."

"I don't know what happened back then.", Jonathan pouted.

"I also don't know. That makes us cool.", Allison lied and Charlie also nodded.

Jonathan was content with this and Allison high fived with him and Charlie.

Lauren had told Allison and Charlie what had happened during her time with Stefan in the past and they knew that Jonathan shouldn't know.

Wesley, on the other hand, knew it from Stefan.

"So, are you all with me?", Lizzie asked.

"We are.", everyone said in unison.

-

"We are sad to see you leaving. But we wish you good luck for your future.", Penelope said 5 hours later in her office.

Nate smiled at her and then at Josie thankfully. The witch took his suitcase and he left the office.

"Time to celebrate, JoJo.", Penelope grinned and Josie shook her head at her wife.

In the main hall Nate bumped into Stefan and Wesley. 

"You haven't spoken to me since 2 months now.", Nate began.

"Will I get a goodbye from you?"

Wesley glanced at Stefan, knowing his boyfriend couldn't be mean no matter how much someone hurt him.

"You know where the door is."

Wesley's jaw dropped and he watched amazed how Stefan walked away from Nate and pulled him also forward.

"Close your mouth wolfie.", Stefan teased him.

"Wow. I never thought I would witness Stefan Saltzman being mean.", Wesley grinned and he kissed Stefan against his temple.

"I am only mean if someone dares to hurt the people I love."

"Then I am volunteering to get hurt all the time because angry you is so hot."

Stefan glared at Wesley painfully and then he pecked his lips.

Wesley opened his eyes and looked around when they stopped kissing.

"What is it?", Stefan asked amused.

"I just expected your bodyguard mom to appear out of smoke and to interrupt us."

Stefan laughed softly and he pulled Wesley closer.

"Don't worry, about her. She is currently busy stalking Lauren and Allison. But even at that she is failing because my mom is scolding her for that."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Wesley and Stefan looked up to see Josie standing at the staircase and watching them.

"We are leaving now, Mrs. Saltzman.", Wesley called.

"Stefan.", Josie called back.

"Yes, mom?"

"As much as aunt Hope is happy to see you everyday...you and Wesley have seperate classes. Just a reminder.", Josie teased her lovesick son and his boyfriend.

Stefan blushed, he faced the floor and he hurried away from Wesley, who looked after him with a soft smile on his face.

"Are you planning to get more late?"

Wesley hurried in the opposite direction with Josie's voice.

-

"Guess, what? A suprise test!"

The vampires started protesting loudly.

Penelope remained calm and waited patiently for every single one of them to stop.

"Yeah..I also don't like suprises.", Penelope shrugged and handed out the papers with a spell.

Penelope locked eyes with Allison and she grinned. The vampire girl buried her face in her hands knowing damn well her teacher referred to when she had caught her and Lauren making out in the office.

Allison had expected to have consequences and now she was getting them. The vampire girl just hoped that Lauren was doing better.

-

"Cousin Jed, this is torture!", Lauren whined, who was standing in front of the old mill.

"You missed to paint that corner.", Jed said and pointed at it with his finger.

"And you also have to use more blue.", Jonathan added.

"Shouldn't you be in class?", Lauren hissed at her little brother.

"Shouldn't you kiss Allison outside of mom's office?"

Jed bursted out in laughter and he hugged the youngest Saltzman.

"You got Penelope's comebacks. I couldn't be more proud."

-

"And you promise us no musical numbers for the rest of the year?", a vampire boy asked, who was known to spread news fast at school just like his speed.

"I promise. But only if you manage to make everyone stay in their room at 9pm.", Lizzie confirmed.

"I will just spread the rumor that you will do a musical on that time."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Lizzie asked and narrowed her eyes after the vampire.

"Nothing babe.", MG calmed her down.

"Are my musicals that horrible?", Lizzie pouted.

"I don't know about musicals but your baking is really..something else.", a voice appeared suddenly.

"Mom?!", Lizzie yelled happily.

-

"Wait, you really made Lauren paint the old mill in this heat without magic allowed and you gave Allison an F in the test?", Josie asked in disbelief.

Classes were finished since many hours and she was sitting on Penelope's desk.

"They asked for it. No one uses this desk except you and me, JoJo.", Penelope shrugged and she rested her hand on Josie's thigh.

"Really?", Josie teased back.

Penelope leaned forward and she was about to kiss Josie when a loud noise interrupted them.

"What the hell?", Penelope asked while Josie was jumping off the desk and she hurried to the door.

Jonathan who had made the noise with a spell, giggled and he ran down the stairs.

"Mom!", he cried out seconds later.

Josie and Penelope who were walking a normal speed, started running when they heard Jonathan.

"Why is it so dark here?", Josie mumbled when they entered the room.

Suddenly spotlights were on her and Penelope and a few other lights made the darkness dissappear.

Penelope spotted Lizzie, MG, Hope, Landon and Jed downstairs and Josie spotted Lauren, Allison, Wesley, Stefan, Charlie, Jonathan and Caroline.

"Mom?", Josie asked softly and Caroline waved at her happily.

Penelope also looked at her mother in law and then her eyes found Josie.

"Mrs. Josette Saltzman escorted by Mrs. Penelope Saltzman!", Lizzie yelled and everyone else started clapping and cheering.

Josie and Penelope smiled at each other, linked their arms and started walking down the stairs.

"What do you think, JoJo? Will we win?", Penelope asked causing Josie to giggle.

"I don't know...I think that Allison and Lauren want to win to get back at you.", Josie thought out loudly and she winked at her daughter and her girlfriend.

"We don't wanna win the death of feminism. All good, Mrs. Saltzman.", Allison assured her.

Penelope smiled, remembering her own words at Josie 17 years ago.

They made it downstairs and music started playing.

"Honor your partner and no touching during this scene", Lizzie instructed.

Penelope pulled a funny face like she did 17 years ago and this time Josie laughed at it while she had happy tears in her eyes.

"Right hand around.", Lizzie continued.

Penelope and Josie followed her order.

"Flirt with your eyes."

Allison and Lauren looked at each other at the same time and bursted out in laughter because their flirty eyes looked too funny.

"Left hand around."

"I love you.", Josie whispered to Penelope.

"I love you more."

"Both hands!", Lauren, Stefan and Jonathan yelled in unison.

Penelope and Josie gave their kids a funny look then followed their order.

"Did you ever think we would be here again 17 years later with our kids?", Josie asked.

"No, I didn't. All I knew was that even back then, even the night I left, that you and I would have a future together."

"A really beautiful future..like a dream.", Josie sighed, struggling with her tears.

"If this is really a dream, let's sleep forever then, JoJo?", Penelope suggested softly, and pulled her wife closer to kiss her on her forehead.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Penelope Saltzman.", Josie breathed.

Penelope rested her forehead against Josie's and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

"I didn't plan to do this for a second time, which is why I have no second ring, so you have to be happy with the one you already are wearing."

Penelope's words took Josie's breath away.

"Will you marry me for a second time, Josie?"

They stopped dancing and Josie cupped Penelope's face.

"My answer will always be the same, no matter how many times you will ask me that question. I do. I do with my whole heart!"

"This just got better.", Jed whispered to MG.

After Penelope and Josie stopped kissing they got group hugged by Stefan, Lauren and Jonathan.

Josie started crying when she looked from her three kids to Penelope and Penelope was also in tears.

"Who is the best sister in law?", Lizzie asked and Penelope pulled her in a hug while Josie hugged Caroline.

"What are you doing here?", Josie asked happily.

"I thought I'd suprise my grandchildren and my daughters.", Caroline shrugged.

"The best suprise ever.", Penelope smiled at her mother in law, who kissed Jonathan on top of his head.

Stefan looked at his moms now hugging Wesley and Allison and he smiled brightly. He was their first born, he was the first one that had made them a family and he knew that no matter what Penelope and Josie would always be a family for their other students.

Because family is a bond that goes beyond blood relation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in tears while writing this. We Are Family is a Posie fic close to my heart because it is basically everything I wish for Penelope and Josie in the future. Let's see if the writers will you give us that but until Penelope's return, We Are Family will be a safe place for you all. Thank you so much for supporting this story and I hope to see many of you again in my next Posie fanfic, I am currently planning. But until then, y'all have Number 23 and I will maybe upload some We Are Family extra chapters in the future but for now that's it. I love you guys.


	10. Laurison Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you extra chapters and here is the first one!
> 
> Mistakes are possibly since its really late here just bear with me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Penelope had never been this nervous in her life.

Okay, maybe she had been this nervous a few times before.

Exhibit A would be the day she had proposed to Josie.

Exhibit B would be when Josie had given birth to Stefan and Penelope had held their son for the first time in her arms.

Exhibit C, D and E would be the first school day of Stefan, Lauren and Jonathan.

Penelope looked over her shoulder when someone grabbed her hand and stopped her from pacing up and down.

"If that was anyone else but you....", Penelope didn't finish her sentence, she brought Josie's hand to her lips, kissing it softly.

Josie rolled her eyes and grinned at her wife.

"Calm down, babe. It's just Lauren returning from her first no family summer vacation . It's not like she is coming from war."

"You two really don't know, Lauren. Do you?"

 

Josie faced Jonathan and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

Josie and Penelope loved their kids all equally but if they had to be honest, they had maybe been a little less strict with Jonathan growing up than with Lauren.

Stefan had never needed Penelope and Josie to be strict. In fact he had never gotten in trouble. 

That is why Penelope was suspicious of herself because she had given birth to Lauren and raising Lauren was hard work. 

Raising Jonathan had been easy except the spells he would still practice but he always got away with them because of his cute baby face that Josie and Penelope just could not resist. 

However 10 years later and 15 years old Jonathan was not getting away with his baby face anymore. Penelope had considered Lauren a pain in the ass back then but Jonathan now was worse than her. And the funny thing was that Josie, was the one getting constantly in fights with him.

"What do you know? Spill.", Josie demanded from her youngest son and Penelope was also eyeing him curiously.

Jonathan shrugged with his shoulders and his smile grew.

"You will find out when...oh there they are!"

Penelope whirled around and she felt relieved when she saw Lauren and Allison walking towards them with their suitcases.

"MY BABY!", Penelope yelled and she ran towards them.

Lauren stopped walking, dropped her suitcase, sighed and gave Allison a look.

"If I don't survive this mother bear hug, I love you."

"Don't be so dramatic, Lolo. Besides wasn't Josie the mother bear?"

Lauren wanted to say something but she got prevended when Penelope wrapped her arms around her.

"My baby.", Penelope repeated happily, and she felt tears arriving.

"Mom.", Lauren groaned playfully annoyed but she hugged her back.

"Are we back to my college days where you would cry a river whenever I came to visit?", Lauren asked her other mother and Jonathan, who was watching them with a smile. 

"Ungrateful girl.", Penelope scolded her when they pulled back from the hug and she smiled softly at her.

Penelope moved away from Lauren to greet Allison but Jonathan was already with her.

"Wow. It looks beautiful."

Allison swallowed and she pulled her hand away from Jonathan when Penelope was standing in front of them, with question marks in her eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Saltzman.", Allison greeted politely, never knowing how to act in front of Penelope, since the witch intimidated her. 

"Allison.", Penelope greeted back and she reached out her hand.

Allison lifted up her left hand then she quickly put it down and extended her right hand instead.

"This is going to be so much fun.", Jonathan snickered.

Penelope shook Allison's hand and then she quickly grabbed the other hand lifting it up and taking a look at it.

"Laur.", Allison said alarmed.

Lauren and Josie paid attention to Penelope and Allison. Josie didn't know what got her wife so shocked but when she approached them, her eyes widened too.

"Aunt Lizzie will love this.", Jonathan grinned.

Lauren stepped closer to Allison, gently pulled her hands away from Penelope's grip and she looked from Josie to Penelope.

"Won't you say congratulations to your daughter's engagement, moms?"

-

"I will call you later.", Allison said after she had stepped out of the car.

"Alright, babe. By the way I will pick you up later for dinner at my moms' place."

Allison got an assuring smile from Josie however Penelope, was lost in her thoughts.

"I love you, future sister in law!", Jonathan waved happily.

Allison laughed softly at this and she waved back.

Josie drove off and Lauren and Jonathan immediately leaned forward to their mom's seats.

"Are you two mad at me?", Lauren asked.

"No.", Josie assured her.

"Mom?", Lauren asked Penelope.

However she got no answer from her.

-

"Where is Stefan?", Lauren asked when they entered their house.

Penelope and Josie had stepped back from leading the Salvatore School, leaving it to Hope and Lizzie to lead it but they both remained teachers there. 

The descision had come up when Penelope had talked with Josie about their childhoods and Josie had revealed that she never really had her own place. 

Except she did but it didn't last long since her and Lizzie had moved a lot because of the dangers they had faced as kids.

"Stefan has a meeting for his new comic in LA.", Josie explained.

"Wow. How did you cope with two of your babies being absent?", Lauren teased Penelope but nothing.

Penelope went upstairs without a word.

Josie quickly put a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Give her time, sweetheart."

Lauren nodded.

"I actually thought you would be the one being grumpy about me getting married.", Lauren thought out loud, after sitting down on the couch with Josie and Jonathan.

"Whatever makes you and your siblings happy, your Mom and I will always support it."

"So, I am allowed to skip aunt Hope's class? Awesome!"

"In your case it's different, Jonathan. Mom and I support whatever you despise.", Josie answered and Lauren laughed.

"Aw, look at you little JoJo...you are finally experiencing what I went through."

"What can I say? I learned from the best.", Jonathan shrugged and Lauren put her arm around his younger brother.

"I am so proud of you."

Josie rolled her eyes at her kids bonding over this but she couldn't help but smiled.

-

"Mom?"

Penelope looked over her shoulder with the knock and she saw Lauren standing in the door.

"I will be downstairs in a second.", Penelope answered, knowing Josie was getting pissed with her not being at the table with them.

"Are you mad at me for proposing to Allison because she is a vampire?", Lauren asked and she approached her mother and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, sweetheart. Absolutely not. I am aware that what Allison is, will put you two through some...waves sooner or later but I also know that you will handle it perfectly."

"Why else aren't you speaking to me then?", Lauren frowned.

Penelope sighed and she flashed her daughter a sad smile.

"I just thought I would be the first one to know. I thought you would tell me when you had in mind to propose to Allison. I don't know...I was always part of big events in your life...I guess I wanted to be part of this one too."

Lauren nodded, and took her mother's hand, squeezing it gently.

"But you were part of it."

Penelope blinked.

"Huh?"

"Remember years ago when you proposed to mom for the second time? I was really nervous about this whole thing but then I remembered how you did it and it gave me confidence.", Lauren explained.

"I am glad I helped.", Penelope said happily and they got up from the bed walking to the door.

"However you will be in real trouble once your aunt Lizzie finds out you didn't tell her about this.", Penelope reminded Lauren, earning a sigh from her.

 

-

After the dinner, which had gone well, Lauren and Allison were sitting in the garden, both enjoying the beautiful summer night.

Allison snickered suddenly and Lauren gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered when I wanted to jump through your window to cuddle with you the whole night and I accidently jumped in your mom's bedroom. I think I have never seen your mom angry until then."

Lauren remembered how angry Josie had been and how amused Penelope had been and she grinned too.

"That was one of many crazy nights I experienced in this house. You know..I thought moving out of Salvatore School would be less crazier since it was only the five of us but I forgot who my family was."

Lauren pulled Allison closer and gently pecked her lips.

"And you get to be part of this crazy family soon, Mrs. future Allison Saltzman."

"I can't wait.", Allison smiled and she leaned against Lauren.

-

"Mom, I am going outside.", Jonathan told Penelope, who was about to fall asleep in front of the TV.

"Oh sure.", Penelope yawned. 

"Have fun in your room."

Jonathan turned away from the front door and faced Penelope, looking at her dissapointed.

"Mom, please. It's a party and.."

"No, little JoJo. It's past midnight and you are 15 years old."

"Please."

"No means no. If you want to go to a party..attend one that starts at 8pm and lasts till 9pm. And that doesn't have alcohol.", Josie added, who had came out of the kitchen.

"I was once drunk in my life and I broke once curfew and y'all won't make me forget it.", Jonathan complained.

"Good night and now go to your room.", Penelope ordered.

"Good night.", Jonathan sighed.

"Being older is boring.", he added and he went to his bedroom.

"Remember when he was little? Can he go back to it?", Josie asked and Penelope cuddled against her wife.

"Sh, JoJo. You might give him new spell ideas. I bet he will do it just so you and I are soft towards him again.", Penelope said.

"Speaking of soft...I still have to do something.", Penelope remembered and she grinned.

"What?"

"Come with me my beautiful wife.", Penelope said and she tugged at Josie's hand.

-

Lauren and Allison were still sitting peacefully on the grass and under the stairs when they got suddenly soaked. 

"What the fuck?!", Lauren yelled and Allison looked up in the sky but she saw no clouds or other signs for rain.

"This was for hiding from us such a big step! Congratulations again you two! And welcome to the family, Allison!", Penelope yelled through her open bedroom window, Josie standing next to her wife holding an empty bucket in her hand.

"You both missed someone.", Allison let them know and she pointed at Jonathan, who was busy climbing back in his room after he got scared that he would get caught sneaking out.

"Unfortunately I have no more water.", Penelope pouted.

"I got this.", Josie said and she mumbled a spell.

"Mom! What are you doing?!", Jonathan yelled who got pulled out of his window.

"Showing you what it means to break our rules."

Penelope, Lauren and Allison laughed when Jonathan dropped in the pool.

"I love it when you go full strict mama bear. It is hot.", Penelope beamed at Josie, kissed her cheek and then she went to grab a towel for Jonathan.

"Do I even wanna know what is going on here?", Stefan asked confused, who was standing in the garden, a bag in his hand, looking from Josie to Allison, Lauren and Jonathan in the pool.

"Just moms being moms.", Lauren explained.

Stefan blinked still confused but he nodded.

"You sure, you wanna be part of this family?", he asked Allison.

"I love this crazy witches family.", Allison shrugged.

Jonathan climbed out of the pool, shivering yet he hugged Stefan.

"Always in trouble huh, little brother?"

"Without you always."

Penelope wrapped the towel around Jonathan and Josie welcomed back her son.

"We will talk about you sneaking out in the morning. Now really.. dry off and then go to sleep.", Penelope ordered.

"Man, I wish I was still 5 years old.", Jonathan complained.

"We all do.", the other Saltzman family members and Allison spoke in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you miss the Saltzman family?


	11. Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I didn't proofread.
> 
> And second...enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"You sure, you don't want to come with us shopping and then to the cinema?", Josie asked, one hand holding Lauren's small hand and holding her car keys with the other one.

Penelope shook her head.

"Sorry, JoJo, but I am not in the mood for a Barbie movie."

"Barbie is cool! You are not!", 6 years old Lauren defended her favorite movie.

"Remember, who buys your barbie dolls, munchkin.", Penelope said amused and she leaned forward on the couch to smile at the small girl.

"Teddy bear mom does.", Lauren said and she put her arms around Josie's legs.

"She has a point.", Josie laughed softly.

"Right. I forgot that Stefan is the one who appreciates my taste.", Penelope pouted playfully.

"Pen.", Josie began.

"You know the rules...Lauren is allowed to stay past bedtime because of the length of the movie, however Stefan will be asleep once we are home, alright?"

"Other 7 years old boys stay up for video games but our boy stays up for comics and books. Where is the harm in that?"

"He is always so grumpy in the morning, when he didn't get enough sleep.", Josie pointed out.

"I love people that are grumpy.", Penelope shrugged.

"Penelope.", Josie sighed and watched her wife walking towards her and Lauren.

"Okay, fine. He will be dreaming when you two come back home, I promise. I love you two and take care."

"I love you too.", Josie said and she leaned forward to kiss Penelope.

"Ew.", Lauren whined and looked away.

"I swear, when you are old enough and are kissing in front of me your first girlfriend or boyfriend I will show the exact same reaction!", Penelope threatened Lauren and she lowered herself on her daughter's height, smiling softly at her.

"I will never kiss someone in front of you.", Lauren huffed and she crossed her arms.

"Sure. Now give me a hug, munchkin."

"Stop calling me, munchkin.", Lauren complained while she hugged Penelope.

"Okay, munchkin."

"Mom!", Lauren whined and looked at Josie for help.

"Have fun, my two princesses.", Penelope gave in and Lauren finally beamed at her.

Josie grinned at Penelope, unable not to blush because Penelope still had the same effect on her after all those years.

The front door closed behind Josie and Lauren and Penelope was alone at home. 

Except she wasn't and it wasn't their home. Penelope and Josie were spending their spring break with their kids at a house that had belonged to Penelope's parents.

Penelope's parents had decided to stay in Belgium back then for the business and only Penelope had returned from Belgium for Josie.

"Munchkin?", Penelope called.

The witch realized that she needed seperate nicknames for her two children as she walked up the stairs to the room where Stefan was staying.

"Stefan?"

Penelope opened the door and she didn't see her son inside the room.

Penelope went to the kitchen but he also wasn't there. 

But then she heard Stefan giggling through the tilted opened kitchen window.

Penelope stepped outside in their garden and she spotted little Stefan and a man next to Stefan, looking at something on the ground.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?", Penelope yelled as she walked up to them.

Stefan and the man turned around.

"Mom, look what I did with the flowers! He taught me even though he is no witch! How cool is that?"

"Very cool.", Penelope answered softly.

"Put them inside a vase for mom and Lauren, alright?"

Stefan nodded excitedly and he followed Penelope's order. 

Penelope waited till her son had dissappeared inside the house and then she turned to the man.

"Dr. Saltzman. What do you want?"

"I want to see my grandchildren.", Alaric admitted.

"Your grandchildren...", Penelope titled her head and she narrowed her eyes at her father in law.

"How about you start with your daughters first."

Alaric sighed and he looked at the ground ashamed.

"I know, I was absent for...a long time. But I had to get better Penelope. I wasn't the father, Josie and Lizzie deserved! But now I am. I am also the grandfather Stefan and Lauren deserve."

"You already found out their names. Wow. I am impressed.", Penelope admitted and she clapped slowly.

"Penelope, please. Let me spend some time with them. With Josie, with Lauren and Stefan. Please.", Alaric begged.

Penelope stared at him, thinking if it would be okay to throw her father in law away with magic.

"Josie and Lauren are not at home right now. But you already met Stefan. So, come inside.", she gave in.

-

"So, you are my other grandpa? Wow!", Stefan said excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

Penelope turned away from them and she focused on what MG was saying, who she had called some minutes ago.

"Peez, calm down. Dr. Saltzman is a good man."

"Yeah he is good...good at hurting the people, who admire him. I don't want Stefan to get hurt."

"Mom!"

"Let's talk later.", Penelope ended the call and she went to the living room.

"Yes?"

"Can we get a pizza? I am hungry."

"Sure, I will call and-"

"But they always get my pizza wrong. Can't you go, order it, make sure it is right and bring it home?"

As if Penelope could ever say no to Stefan.

"And you? What pizza do you want?"

She could care less if Alaric was hungry but for Stefan she had to put on this act.

"I want the same as Stefan.", Alaric said, smiling at the little boy.

Penelope saw how attached Stefan already was and she feared what would happen if Alaric dissappeared again.

-

Penelope dropped the pizza when she arrived home, wanted to unlock the front door and she noticed it was open. She saw Alaric laying on the ground unconsciously.

"Wake up!", Penelope shook his shoulder, and she looked around in panic for the Stefan.

"Wake the fuck up!", Penelope screamed.

Alaric groaned in pain and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Where is Stefan?!", Penelope screamed at him again.

-

"I want my moms!", Stefan sobbed while he tried to open the door of the room that he got locked in.

"Your moms are rich, aren't they? If they pay off your grandfather's debt then you will go back to them. Besides aren't we nice people? We can become friends."

The man looked at his partner, who nodded.

"Mean people are not my friends.", Stefan sniffled.

"And my moms won't give you money. You don't work so you don't deserve money.", he added.

"Well, aren't you a smart one?", the man chuckled.

"But no money for us...no moms for you.", he shrugged.

The two men walked to the door and Stefan ran after them but they already locked him inside.

The small boy sat down on the ground and he continued to cry.

-

"What is your plan?", Alaric asked his daughter in law, who was driving the car like crazy through New Orleans.

"I will kill you.", Penelope said dead serious, who had casted a spell to locate Stefan.

"But before that I will kill those bastards that dare to take away my baby from me.", Penelope said through her tears, her voice shaking.

"I am so sorry...I didn't know they were gonna do that."

"Shut the fuck up or I will kill you now!"

"They are calling me.", Alaric noticed.

He answered the call and put it on speaker.

"If you hurt my grandson I-.."

"I will kill you, do you hear me you bastards?! I will kill you for taking away my son!", Penelope interrupted Alaric.

"Listen, bitch just give us the money and you can have your annoying kid back. We will send you the address now. You better hurry collecting the money because your kid won't shut up and if he keeps talking I will have to make him shut up, got it?"

Alaric blinked and suddenly Penelope was gone.

-

"Got it?!", the man repeated when Penelope didn't answer.

"Got it.", Penelope's voice appeared right behind him.

"What the fuck?!", he yelled and he backed away in fear.

"If my son uses that word I will find your spirit and I will torture you. But let me kill you first, alright?"

-

"You are scaring me, go away.", Stefan cried, not knowing that he was causing a fire with his magic.

The second man looked with big eyes at the burning curtain.

"How did you do this?"

"Stefan! Where are you?!", Penelope's voice appeared.

"Mom! Mom, I am here!"

Stefan attempted to run to the door but the man grabbed him and pressed a gun against his temple.

Penelope broke the door open with her magic and her heart broke at the sight of Stefan's tear stained face and her anger grew when she saw the gun pressed against his temple.

"Give me the money, and he won't get hurt!", the main ordered.

Penelope ignored him and focused on Stefan.

"Stefan. We will play a game now. You will not open your eyes, no matter what. You will open your eyes, when I tell you to do so, alright?", Penelope told him with a shaking voice.

"Alright.", Stefan agreed closing his eyes, his heart breaking too with seeing his mom this desperate and sad.

"No games, bitch. Give me the money.",

The man backed away with Stefan and they were closer to the fire.

"You will get what you deserve."

Penelope mumbled a spell and the man let go of Stefan.

"What is happening?!", the stranger asked confused, who couldn't control his body anymore.

"Don't you listen to me? You will get what you deserve.", Penelope repeated.

Penelope went to Stefan and picked him up.

"Shh..it's me, Stefan. You are safe. Mommy got you", Penelope comforted a shaking Stefan and she kissed the top of his head.

"Please, don't. Don't do it.", the man begged who had pointed the gun against himself because of Penelope's spell.

"Whoever reaches their hands out to my family, gets their hands cut off."

Those were Penelope's last words to him then she walked with Stefan away. A gun shot was heard but Stefan didn't hear it because of the silencing spell Penelope had quickly put on him.

Penelope passed with Stefan the second dead man and since she was sure now that there was no danger for Stefan anymore, she mumbled a spell that would get them both home.

-

"Open your eyes.", Penelope said gently.

Stefan found himself with his mother on the couch in the living room.

"I was so scared, mom!", Stefan whimpered.

"Me too."

Penelope was struggling with her tears while she held her son.

"Thank god, he is safe."

Penelope shot Alaric a look, who had entered the house and if looks could kill he would be dead now.

"Grandpa, are you okay?", Stefan asked.

"I am okay, if you are okay."

"Stefan, wait for me in your room."

Stefan nodded with Penelope's words.

"I will see you tomorrow right?"

Alaric knew he wouldn't yet he nodded.

Stefan smiled excitedly, his fear of ealier completely forgotten.

"I have a sister named Lauren. You have to get to know her, she is awesome. She is my best friend."

Penelope wiped with the back of her hand over her eyes and Alaric realized she had just put a spell on him to forget the whole kidnapping thing.

"I can't wait to meet her.", Alaric said, his voice cracking, because he knew he wouldn't.

"Good night, grandpa. I love you."

"I love you too, Stefan.",

Tears rolled down Alaric's face as she watched his grandson go to his room.

Penelope got up from the couch and approached her father in law.

"You will never see him again. Tonight never happened. Josie will never know about this and you will never come close to my family again, including Lizzie, do you understand?"

"I never wanted this to happen."

Penelope didn't say anything to that and Alaric left the house. Penelope exhaled. 

First she cleaned up the Pizza on the ground, then she made sure, her car was in the garage, which it was and for that she briefly applauded Alaric for getting one thing right. 

"Hey, little man."

Stefan looked up from his comic to Penelope, who was standing in the door.

"It's late. Let's brush our teeth now."

Stefan wanted to say something but his stomach already answered.

"Aw, you hungry? Because I am hungry too.", Penelope smiled.

"Can we get a pizza?"

"Tomorrow, I promise. It's late now. How about a good old Nutella Sandwich instead?"

"I am in."

Stefan walked to the door and he grabbed Penelope's hand while he walked with her to the kitchen.

While Stefan was eating his sandwich, Penelope also made him forget about Alaric.

"I am sorry.", Penelope thought.

20 minutes later, Penelope had tugged Stefan in and wanted to leave the room but Stefan prevended her.

"I love you, mom."

Penelope placed kisses on his small hands that were holding her face and she caressed with her hand over his head.

"I love you more, Stefan. Good night."

"Good night."

-

"Hello to my two princesses!", Penelope greeted Josie and Lauren.

"Sh. She fell asleep.", Josie whispered.

Penelope placed a kiss on Josie's forehead before carefully taking Lauren from her arms.

"I will tug her in.", Penelope whispered back.

"Is Stefan sleeping?"

"Yes."

"I knew you wouldn't break your promise.", Josie beamed at her wife.

If Josie only knew what had happened with Alaric earlier.

-

"You are so pensive. Is everything alright?", Josie asked, who was cuddling with Penelope in their bed.

"No."

"Why? What happened?"

"Everything is perfect, JoJo. I love you. I love our family."

"Me too. I wouldn't trade this for the world", Josie sighed happily and Penelope kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no chapter for Weslefan shippers but what do you think about this chapter? Should I do more little Saltzman kids or keep them as adults? Thoughts about Penelope in this chapter and Alaric? Let me know.


	12. Weslefan Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of you who ship Weslefan. 
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

16 years old Stefan Saltzman was sitting on the bench watching a Salvatore Stallions practice game.

 

Or more like watching 15 years old Lauren kick ass and try not to blush around Allison, her best friend, who gave her compliments.

 

Stefan would love to help his sister with her crush but he was also fucked. And fucked translated meant for him Wesley. 

 

Number 7 on the field, werewolf, popular, brown hair, brown eyes and part of Stefan's dreams.

 

Stefan remembered it like it was yesterday when it had been already 3 years that Wesley became part of the Salvatore School. Since three years Stefan was stuck to his crush on the werewolf boy and he had shared it with no one: not uncle MG, not uncle Landon, not aunt Hope, not aunt Lizzie, not Lauren, not Jonathan and not with Penelope or Josie.

 

Stefan was living his crush inside of himself quietly without anyone knowing. And Stefan didn't know that Wesley was also into him. He just never approached the eldest Posie kid to not scare him off.

 

That was one of the differences between Stefan and Lauren. Lauren voiced what she wanted while Stefan waited for what he wanted, even thought it could never happen.

 

Just like Lauren had collected dolls in her room throughout their childhood and Stefan had just stared at the comics in the mall till one day Josie heard him without using his words and she had bought him one. And when Penelope and Josie saw the happiness in their son's eyes looking down at the comic holding in his hands, buying comics had been part of the weekly shopping list just like buying dolls for Lauren.

 

While Lauren's love for dolls faded over the years, Stefan was still attached to comics.

 

Lauren loved to be in the middle of something while Stefan found comfort in a corner.

 

Lauren was more emotional, if you hurt her feelings, it was difficult to reach for her ( something Allison would experience very soon) while Stefan didn't let his emotions take over him.

 

He sacrificed himself for the emotions of the people he loved but he won't sacrifice the people he loved for his own emotions.

 

Okay maybe he didn't want to be part of the Salvatore Stallions even after Lauren begging him to join, but he at least he was here sitting on the bench, and giving her his support.

 

Stefan tensed up when suddenly Wesley takes Rose's place on the bench next to him.

 

Stefan didn't even dare to look at him, he just heard how the werewolf was panting and he reached him one of the water bottle's from the bag placed in front of his feet.

 

Wesley looked at the water bottle then his eyes followed up the arm till he reached Stefan's face. Stefan wanted to be invisible right then when Wesley smirked and he took the water bottle. 

 

Stefan focused on the game again while he felt Wesley's eyes on him and Stefan was sure he would die if Wesley didn't take his eyes off.

 

Wesley glanced from Lauren, who hugged Allison because they won the game, to Stefan who smiled brightly at the happiness of his sister.

 

"Why aren't you part of the Salvatore Stallions?"

 

Stefan really wished he could be invisble when he turned to Wesley.

 

"It doesn't suit me.", Stefan answered.

 

"I bet you would look really hot in the uniform."

 

Stefan was sure he would have a heart attack any second: the first time his crush was talking to him and he called him hot.

 

Stefan didn't know what to answer and thankfully Wesley left when Lauren arrived with Allison.

 

"You okay? What did he say?"

 

Even though Stefan was older than Lauren, Lauren was the one being protective of his brother. Many students thought Stefan was weird but they would never voice it in front of Lauren. 

 

"Nothing important. He just wanted to know why I am not part of the team."

 

"Not all boys are into sports when will people get that.", Allison voiced Lauren thoughts and once again Lauren saw them as soulmates.

 

"No..he seemed to not mean it in a rude way.", Stefan defended Wesley.

 

"You always see the good in people, Stef.", Lauren reminds him.

 

"Let's leave, I am starving.", she added.

 

-

 

"Thank you for helping Jonathan with his homework.", Josie thanked Wesley.

 

"You and your wife gave me a place called home, it's the least I can do, Mrs. Saltzman.", Wesley said.

 

Josie smiles at him, places a kiss on top of Jonathan's head and then she hurries to her next class.

 

"Charlie was offended I didn't choose him but I needed someone who would make it possible to have the best homework."

 

"I feel honored.", Wesley smiled at the small boy, while they walked out of the class room.

 

The small boy sighed.

 

"Everything alright?"

 

"My siblings are in class right now just like my moms. My aunts Hope and Lizzie and my uncles MG and Landon are in town. I will be bored."

 

Wesley lowered himself in front of the small boy.

 

"You want to help me with something?"

 

"Sure, what it's about?"

 

"Stefan. I want to know..what does he like?"

 

"Me."

 

Wesley laughed softly at this while he caressed over Jonathan's head.

 

"Something else than family?"

 

Jonathan looked pensive before he answered.

 

"Comics. He likes reading them and sometimes he even draws comics when I am in a bad mood. They make me happy."

 

-

 

Stefan opened the door of his room and stepped inside when he saw an envelope on his bed.

 

After closing the door and sitting down on his bed, Stefan opened curiously the envelope.

 

After unfolding the paper that was inside the envelope and looking at the content, Stefan thought he was dreaming.

 

**I know you like comics but I suck at drawing so enjoy this game instead. - Wesley.**

 

**Tick the box that fits to your answer.**

 

**If you could only take two things to an island with you, which one would you choose?**

 

**a) your comics**

**b) Jonathan**

 

Stefan laughed then he ticked b).

 

**Choose the perfect date.**

 

**a) date at the Mystic Grill**

 

**b) date at the movies**

 

Stefan blushed then he ticked b) once again.

 

**Would you a) go on a date with someone who talked to you today for the first time or b) would you want to get to know them at first and become friends then later on a date?**

 

Stefan ticked b for the third time.

 

**Thanks to Jonathan's spell I will know all the answers.**

 

**Depending on if you ticked a) for the last question, I am waiting for you at the gates outside but if you ticked b) I am currently running to the common room.**

 

**If you don't show up at all that's okay too.**

 

Stefan folded the paper and put it in the envelope then he hurried to the common room.

 

Before reaching the common room, Stefan bumped against someone and he stumbled back, however two arms caught him.

 

"Hi.", Wesley beamed.

 

"Hi.", Stefan said, his breath hitching.

 

Wesley removed his arms from Stefan.

 

"You wanna go the old mill? We could get to know each other there without anyone around us. Not that I would not to talk to you with people around us, I totally would. I would have talked to you earlier I just never knew how to approach you, you like to hide yourself. Which is totally okay and...I am rambling..fuck."

 

"Let's go to the old mill.", Stefan decided not minding his rambling.

 

Unknown to them Penelope was watching them from the stairs, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Pre dating Weslefan? 
> 
> Next chapter will be more about Posie I promise.


	13. A Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is personally one of my favorite ones it was a lot of fun to write it. I hope y'all enjoy reading it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven.

"Oh come on! No applause?" 15 years old Jonathan groaned annoyed, who had just walked out of the kitchen.

A boy, who was sitting at the table, not that far from the adults who were sitting on the couch, put his sandwich down on the plate and he quickly clapped.

Hope and Landon beamed at their son Klaus while Penelope, Josie, Lizzie, MG, Lauren and Allison laughed at how the 10 years old boy tried to light up Jonathan's mood.

"Stefan and Wesley are not here yet.", Lauren reminded her brother.

"But the annual couple games always start at 8pm and we can't change tradition."

"You were adorable when you were little."

Jonathan jumped with Wesley's voice and he put his hand over his heart. Stefan and Wesley were standing behind him.

"Look at the movie star...please tell me your character gets killed off.", Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"No spoilers.", Wesley grinned and Stefan pulled his boyfriend to the couch.

Wesley greeted Penelope and Josie and after he also quickly waved at the others he leaned back in Stefan's arm wrapped around him. 

"When is the movie coming out?", Lizzie asked curiously.

"Next year.", Stefan answered for Wesley who was beaming because he finally got his boyfriend back after a long seperation.

"We are complete. You can start now, little JoJo.", Penelope said.

"Don't forget the applause.", he reminded everyone while walking back inside the kitchen.

"You are lucky we aren't booing!", Lauren yelled and Josie nudged her daughter and Penelope glared at her while Allison tried not to laugh.

Jonathan walked out of the kitchen and everyone clapped. 

"I am your biggest fan!", Landon screamed dramatically.

Jonathan waved him off yet he was smiling and he folded his hands while he looked at his audience.

"Welcome to the annual couple games. Since newbies Allison and Wesley are here and Allison and Stefan are finally brave enough to join this family tradition I have to explain a few rules. The contestants are not allowed to use their supernatural powers. Also whatever happens at the couple games stays at the couple games meaning that whatever happens you won't hold it against other contestants after the games are over. Any questions?"

Allison raised her hand after Jonathan's speech.

"Yeah..why aren't you participating since you and.."

"Klaus did something!", Jonathan panicked, who didn't want the adults to know about his love life.

Penelope was the only who didn't turn around to look after Klaus. She had her eyes fixed on her younger son and Jonathan was busy trying to avoid her eyes.

"Baby, you okay?", Hope asked Klaus.

"Yes.", he said carefree and he continued drawing.

Being the child of a tribid and a phoenix was really something else since he didn't know what he was. The thing is he also wasn't showing something of his witch, vampire or werewolf side. 

The others were also as clueless as him and when MG had jokingly suggested to kill Klaus because maybe he would come back to life with flames like Landon did years ago, he was lucky that Hope didn't kill him.

In short, Klaus was an outcast at Salvatore School and he only had Jonathan as a friend there. 

"What did he do?", Landon asked Jonathan.

"I thought I saw something but I was wrong. Anyway, let's get started."

Josie and Penelope exchanged a look and as if they had telepathic powers they decided that Penelope would be the one to talk to Jonathan later about his love life.

"We start with aunt Lizzie and uncle MG."

Lizzie leaned forward and she shot Penelope and Hope a look that said "We will win this, you losers."

"Aunt Lizzie, what is uncle MG's idea of a romantic date?"

"Easy, a picnic at the old mill."

Jonathan turned the card in his hand to look at answer.

"False."

Lizzie's jaw dropped open and the others laughed.

"But the first date we had was a picnic at the old mill, and it was really romantic?!", Lizzie asked MG in disbelief.

"That was just to impress you. But my actual idea of a romantic date is to talk about comics.", MG answered calmly.

"Milton invented the word romantic.", Penelope mocked him and Josie nudged her.

"Since aunt Lizzie actually answered your question uncle MG, zero points for you two.", Jonathan concluded and he went to the board and he wrote a zero under Mizzie.

"That's why Stefan is my favorite nephew!", Lizzie hissed.

"Moving on to aunt Hope and uncle Landon. Uncle Landon same question for you."

Landon looked at Hope and his smile only grew.

"Fighting bad guys is Hope's understandment of a romantic date."

"And playing the guitar and singing for me is his understandment of a romantic date."

Hope kissed Landon and Jonathan checked the answer while he walked to the board.

"That's right. 20 points for you two."

"How many points do we have to reach to win?", Wesley whispered to Stefan.

"There is no real number. The last couple who stays wins. If I remember corretly the longest couple games took place like 4 hours?"

"Dear sister?", Jonathan asked when it was Lauren and Allison's turn.

"That one night we broke curfew to prank the Mystic Falls High idiots after we lost a game."

"That was you?!", Josie asked.

Penelope had to hide her proud smile from her angry wife.

"And you, Alli?", Jonathan asked quickly.

"When Lauren visited me after the game where I injured my shoulder."

"That is 20 points for you."

"Your understandment of romantic date has me concerned.", Lizzie admitted to her niece.

"They even recorded the prank. It was art.", MG accidently revealed and he got Josie's killing eyes on him.

"Seriously, MG? You knew?"

MG swallowed and he hid behind Lizzie.

"If you two only knew what we know about your kids.", Lizzie grinned.

"Remember that one spring break we did together as a whole school at one of grandpa's hotels?", Lauren asked.

Hope, Landon, Lizzie, MG, Allison, Jonathan, Wesley and even Klaus started snickering.

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows. She remembered it very well, at least the part that involved Josie. 

"Please, it can't be that bad. Dad would have told me.", Penelope said to calm herself and Josie down.

"Or not, because he loves us.", Lauren grinned.

"Stefan?"

"What happened at the hotel stays at the hotel.", Stefan mumbled.

"Do you know anything?", Penelope asked Jonathan.

"Of course I do. But I won't tell you. Now tomato Stefan, answer the question."

"What happened at the hotel..-"

"Babe, the couple games.", Wesley brought him back to earth gently.

"Oh right. Uuh..watching a movie together."

"Drawing me so he can include me in his comics while I am watching him."

"Everyone has 20 points except us. I can't believe this!", Lizzie groaned annoyed.

"False.", Jonathan answered and Lizzie screamed in victory, causing Hope to cover her ears.

"Wesley's answer is false. Stefan's understandment of a romantic date is also watching a movie together."

"Sorry not sorry, Stefan. But uncle MG and I will beat you and Wesley."

Stefan shrugged but Wesley let his eyes flash yellow.

"We will see."

"And you got two got kicked out!", Jonathan announced.

"You used your powers.", Penelope explained when Stefan and Wesley shared a confused look.

"How.."

"My eyes..but it happens, when I get protective of Stefan.", Wesley argued.

"Rules are rules. If you two could please go over to Klaus now, thank you."

"You don't know what Lizzie has up her sleeve. She really wants to win this.", Penelope told Wesley while Stefan was already sitting next to Klaus.

"Hmm remember that one time I got you two kicked out of the game because Josie burned off my eyebrows?", Lizzie remembered not so happily.

"What?!", Stefan, Wesley, Lauren, Allison and Jonathan asked.

"It was one of the first couple games. Your aunt Lizzie was pissed because we were leading in the games and she decided to say something that made your mom upset so she would use her powers and it happened."

"What did you say?", Lauren asked curiously.

"I revealed your mom's suprise birthday party that was going to take place after the couple games and I never regretted saying something more than that."

"I remember I had to draw your eyebrows every morning.", MG laughed and Lizzie glared at him.

"And I had to promise the kids at school no exams till your eyebrows were back so they wouldn't mock you.",   
Penelope remembered.

"Aw, my caring sister in law.", Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"This time Penelope and I will win. Little JoJo, can we start now?"

"You can."

"Your mom's understandment of a romantic date is taking me to an amusement park and dragging me on all the scary attractions so she gets to hold me as if she doesn't do it already 24 hours 7 days a week."

"You figured me out, JoJo.", Penelope winked at her wife.

"I need to start taking notes.", Lauren said.

"JoJo doesn't have an understandment of a romantic date because let me quote: I could be sitting with you in the middle of a dumpster right now and I would be happy."

"20 points for moms. I am really curious who will win."

-

After more questions and more games Lauren and Allison got kicked out when Lauren casted a spell on Lizzie to mute her so she wouldn't ask anymore about who was better, Allison or Isabella.

Hope and Landon left the couple games too when Klaus said that he was tired and they went home. 

It was currently 3 am, Penelope, Josie, Lizzie and MG were the only one still in the games and Jonathan was about to burn off Lizzie's eyebrows and blame it on Josie just so he could go to bed. Wesley, Stefan, Lauren and Allison had rested their heads on the table and they were sleeping.

"Okay...now I will stick my hand in this jar and I will choose a question one of you wrote down on the small papers and I hope it won't be traumatizing.", Jonathan yawned.

"Dear god...uh..how do I ask this..uh..", Jonathan stammered after he read the question.

"Let me do it.", Penelope walked over to him and she took the piece of paper.

Penelope read the question and she grinned.

Lizzie watched her suspiciously as she walked to Josie and she whispered the question in her ear.

"Who would write that down? Didn't we agree to keep it down a bit since the kids would participate?"

Josie snatched the paper from Penelope.

"That's Lizzie's handwriting..Lizzie!"

Lizzie smiled innocently and she shrugged.

"Answer the question Twinny or you and Penelope get kicked out and I win."

"And uncle MG wins.", Jonathan reminded his aunt of her husband who was about to fall asleep next to her.

"Lizzie, do you want your eyebrows and your hair gone?", Josie threatened.

"If I get to win..why not?"

"I really wish I was somewhere else right now.", Jonathan sighed.

"Milton, wake the fuck up!", Penelope hissed.

Josie and Lizzie watched her confused.

"What?", he jumped scared and he looked around, realizing what was going on.

"Did we win?"

"We are about to."

"No, you will not.", Penelope shook her head.

"You can't stop us, Penelope.", Lizzie said.

"Oh I can. Milton, you will leave the game now or I will tell Lizzie what happened at your bachelor party."

"What happened at my bachelor party?"

"What happened at his bachelor party?!", Lizzie asked and she was one spell away to kill MG

Josie grinned when she realized that Penelope was just messing with them.

"Uh..I...I don't know.", MG stammered.

"What a shame. You said that you would forget Lizzie's and Josie's birthday but not what happened."

Josie covered her mouth with her hand to not laugh.

"What happened?"

"Not my place to tell you. Ask your husband.", Penelope answered and she looked at her with pity.

"MG!", Lizzie screamed and MG who was half asleep again jumped one more time.

Stefan lifted up his head from the table, looked around sleepily, saw that the couple games were still going strong and he went back to sleeping.

"What?! Who is dying?! Who got set on fire?! Your eyebrows again?!"

"You will burn, if you don't tell me what happened at your bachelor party!"

"I am leaving! Fuck this!", MG got up from the couch and Lizzie was about to tell him to sit down but he turned to her and spoke. 

Penelope and Josie also got on their feet.

"Whatever happens at the couple games stays at the couple games meaning that whatever happens you won't hold it against other contestants after the games are over. Let's go home."

Lizzie clenched her hands into fists and she looked at Penelope and Josie, who were ready to make their happy dances.

"Fine. You win this time. But next year I will win again."

Josie squealed and she jumped happily in Penelope's arms, who spun her around and then both dropped down on the couch and they laughed.

Lizzie kissed Stefan and Lauren on their heads and she also blew a kiss at Jonathan who went upstairs because he was finally done.

"By the way I messed with you! MG did nothing!", Penelope revealed to Lizzie between the kisses she shared with Josie.

"I don't call you satan in law for nothing.", Lizzie shook her head and she left the house to go to MG who was already waiting in the car.

Penelope tugged a loose strand of hair behind Josie's ear while she looked her in her eyes.

"I told you that one day we would win the couples games. And we did when our babies were part of it for the first time. I can't imagine to win at a better couple games."

"Winning feels good. But I also wouldn't have mind losing with you one more time. Because it's with you, Penelope. My wife. And I know it's been a long time since you returned to me but sometimes I still fear I will wake up and the family we have was just a really long dream."

Penelope kissed Josie as if she was trying to convince her.

"See. All real. Let's dream together now."

"Okay.", Josie said while she wrapped her arms around Penelope.

"Shouldn't we wake up the others? They are sleeping with their heads on the table.", Josie's voice appeared when Penelope was half asleep.

"Let them stay there. They are hiding things from us. It's what they deserve."

"Mom of the year.", Josie teased her.

"You definitely are.", Penelope teased and then she closed her eyes.

The last thing she felt were Josie's lips on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments would make me really happy and motivate me to update faster. Also speaking about update should the next chapter be about Penelope's family with the Posie kids or Lizzie taking care of babies Stefan and Lauren for one night? If you have other requests feel free to let me know.


	14. Visiting The Parks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months I am back with a We Are Family special! I am so sorry for the delay but I was busy with my other fics but I have finally time for this one. I hope you all didn't forget about this wonderful family. 
> 
> Bear in mind that english is not my first language and I am open for y'all to correct me in case there are any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

"Mrs. Park! They arrived!"

The servant, who had looked out of the window for the past 2 hours (without bathroom breaks being allowed) could finally stop with her task when she saw a black car driving through the gates.

"Everbody stay calm!"

The other members of the Park family looked at the middle aged woman amused and then they grinned at the man, who jumped from the couch on his feet.

"I told you to stay calm, Eric!", Sierra scolded him, who was the only one not being able to contain her excitement of finally getting to see her first grandchild.

"Uh aunt Sierra the banner just dropped down.", one of Penelope's cousins from the maternal side added and Penelope's mother looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Fix it! Quick!", she screamed.

Penelope's dad cast a spell and the banner which said WELCOME STEFAN was back on the wall across the front door.

The door bell rang and the servant, who approached the door got pulled back with a spell from Sierra.

"Not now, Bella!", she hissed while she was passing the poor servant to finally answer the door.

"Does my hair look goo-.."

"Sierra. Answer the door.", Eric begged his wife.

Penelope's smile grew when she finally saw her mother after months.

"Mom! I missed you so mu-.."

Penelope wasn't able to say more because her mother shoved her to the side and she took the maxi-cosi, where inside a 4 weeks old Stefan was, from Josie.

Josie watched her mother in law bringing her face closer to Stefan and cooing a few words she couldn't understand.

"Hello, Mrs. Park. It's good to see you again."

Josie grinned at Penelope's outraged face when her mother reached her the maxi-cosi to hug her daughter-in-law.

"You and your mom have only advantages with your resting concerned pouty face.", Penelope told her son, who yawned as an answer.

"Not you too, buddy. Don't leave me alone in this.", Penelope begged.

Penelope blinked fast when her mother took Stefan from her and with a hand on Josie's back she took them inside the Park mansion leaving Penelope outside.

The servant Bella, who was like everyone else already in awe with Stefan, even almost slammed the door in Penelope's face, if the witch didn't put her foot forward.

"Take the suitcases and the bags inside.", Penelope ordered, her voice cold yet calm, following one of many Park rules.

This rule was called get what you want without putting much effort in it. And Penelope broke the rule when she fell hard and fast for Josie.

Penelope stepped inside the Park Mansion and she saw a big crowd surrounding her wife and their son and she felt proud in that moment.

Proud because she got an amazing woman like Josie as her wife and proud because their love was still strong just like day one and now they had their first baby and they were happy and the Parks saw them as a power couple, which they had always been even during their Salvatore Boarding School days.

"Welcome home, honey-monkey!"

"Dad, I am not seven anymore.", Penelope groaned while she was hugging her father back. 

Eric let go of Penelope, put his hands on her shoulders and he looked at her proudly.

"Right. You are a mother now." 

"And you are a grandfather. How you feeling?"

"Old and glad. What about you?"

"The same as you.", Penelope laughed.

Her father put an arm around her and faced with her the crowd.

"You ready for them?"

"Oh I am. But they don't know me because mom doesn't even know me right now."

"Give her two minutes...or two seconds."

Eric gestured with his hand to his wife who seperated from the crowd and she approached father and daughter with fast steps.

"Take care of my wife for me, dad. You know how aunt Christy is."

"Can you believe she is smiling and not complaining?", Sierra asked happily her husband, who followed Penelope's request.

"All because of Josie and Stefan.", she added and then she finally focused on her daughter.

"Aunt Christy has some points. It is impossible to not be happy around them and you can confirm it."

Penelope crossed her arms and she ignored her mother.

"Aw, honey-monkey! I am sorry for earlier! I was just so excited to finally meet Stefan!"

Penelope looked at her mother, bursted out in laughter and then she hugged her.

"What are you laughing about? Is it my hair?", Sierra asked worried and she pulled away to touch her new haircut.

Penelope shook her head.

"No. It looks great. I just remembered the day of Stefan's birth. I was in such a panic but also so excited, I started the car and was about to drive off only to realize I forgot Josie at home. Even Lizzie and MG, who were with me didn't notice."

"The three of you seriously forgot me but you didn't forget to record everything.", Josie's voice appeared.

Penelope pulled her wife closer by her waist.

"Next time I am better prepared, Jojo. I promise."

Sierra smiled warmly at the couple.

"More grandchildren. Oh lord, I am really getting old."

Sierrs winked at Penelope and Josie, then she excused herself and went back to the crowd.

"Jojo?"

"Yes, honey-monkey?"

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows at the nickname her wife used but her face softened when Josie pecked her lips.

"Can we leave? The Parks met Stefan."

Josie shook her head.

"No way. I promised your mom to stay here for at least two days."

"Look at mother in law and daughter in law making plans behind my back.", Penelope pouted.

"You and my mom do it too.", Josie shrugged.

"The only good thing about this is we don't have to cook.", Penelope sighed.

"By the way can we take Marta home with us?", Josie asked.

The food the personal chef and former babysitter of Penelope cooked was out of this world. Josie even remembered the taste of the food more clearly than Penelope's and her's engagement that had taken place in the garden of the Park Mansion.

"If you want war with your mother in law..sure."

Josie giggled softly and in that moment one of Penelope's younger cousins came running up to them.

"Stefan puked on aunt Daphne!"

"She who shall not be named.", Penelope said out loudly and she hurried after Josie.

"Babe. Get yourself ready to leave earlier in case your aunt yells at our baby because she will have no hair afterwards.", Josie hissed in her ear when Penelope caught up with her.

"Fine with me."

-

"You are really a troublemaker, do you know that?", Penelope asked Stefan while she carefully put on his gloves.

Not knowing how Lauren would change that soon.

"Why is he wearing gloves?", the same cousin from earlier asked who had also asked if she could go upstairs with Penelope, Stefan and Josie after the puking incident.

"So he doesn't scratch himself.", Penelope answered.

"He is so cute.", the cousin admired the baby boy.

"You wanna hold him?"

The small girl hesitated nervously.

"I will help you.", Penelope assured her.

Penelope showed her cousin how to hold Stefan and finally the small girl got the confidence and she smiled at Stefan, who was comfortably placed in her arms.

"Stefan, this is cousin Mia.", Penelope introduced them to each other.

Mia looked at Penelope with big eyes.

"Does he really understand you?"

"No. But I like talking to him. Even more than talking to Josie but don't let her know."

"Your secret is safe with me.", Mia giggled.

"He is smiling!", she gasped.

Penelope watched with a soft face her son and her cousin and she felt happy tears arriving.

"He likes you.", Penelope said.

"I like him too! I will be the best cousin for him!"

"You and your parents can visit us whenever you are in the states.", Penelope offered the british cousin.

-

"Josie! Are you even listening to me?!", Lizzie asked outraged.

"Lizzie, it is hard to listen to you when you are even better dressed than you were on your own wedding.", Josie answered calmly her face time buddy.

"Hello? I have to be prepared in case any of your wife's high society family members show up next to you. I am the elegant sister in law."

"Are you doing this only because they witnessed you singing a Taylor song at my wedding while being wasted?"

"No."

"Yes.", MG's voice and then seconds later himself appeared on the screen next to Lizzie.

"Hey, Jo. Where are Peez and Stefan?"

"Hi. They are in the guest room next to Penelope's old bedroom. Lizzie keep wanted me to hold the phone so she could see Stefan's face and it disturbed Penelope, who was dressing him up, that's why my wife kicked me out."

"Stefan threw up on aunt Dracula.", Lizzie let her husband know.

"Ouh nice move from my nephew.", MG laughed.

Then he got serious.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Penelope's uncle who is a doctor examined him and he is fine."

The door of the bedroom opened and Penelope entered with Stefan but without Mia.

"Where is Mia?"

"She got hungry and left."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows at MG and Lizzie. They got in a contest of who could give Stefan more compliments. The witch carefully placed Stefan down on her bed and then she took Josie's phone and ended the face time call.

"Finally!", Josie exhaled and she sat down next to Stefan.

"You are just too nice, Jojo.", Penelope said who joined them on the bed.

"You apologized to aunt Daphne that much, I was about to admit it was me who broke her ugly ass vase when I was 8."

"Well, she didn't yell at our baby, she even laughed.", Josie said while she was moving her finger over Stefan's stomach.

"Who could ever yell at this cute face?", Penelope cooed.

"Probably when he is older a lot of rude people. His teachers.."

"Impossible. He will attend Salvatore School and we run that place."

"His friends."

"Will get suspended in a heartbeat."

"Okay but we will not always be able to protect him as much as I hate to admit it. Imagine he fights with the first person he is going to fall for."

"But after he told us we can take action."

"Josiebear and Honey-monkey get 100 points.", Josie grinned.

"Son look away.", Penelope warned Stefan and she leaned in to kiss Josie.

The wives seperated and they gave their attention back to their son.

"You know what? I think he will be like you."

" Why?", Josie asked curiously.

"He is so calm. If we take out the night shifts he makes us do of course. I was a pain in the ass as a baby and I am still a pain in the ass. And you were probably calm as a baby. And you still are. So, yeah, I think he will be like you."

Josie studied Stefan's face and she shook her head.

"I think he will be like you. I got that feeling."

Penelope reached her hand out to touch Josie's face and she placed her other hand gently on Stefan's stomach.

"Let's see, which one of us Stefan will prove wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this and you managed to forget the mess that Legacies currently is. Feedback would be awesome. Favorite moments this chapter? By the way I want y'all to let me know if the next chapter should deal with Stefan's birth or Posie's wedding. If you have another request tell me on twitter @posiescoven or on my curiouscat @posiescoven. Stay strong Posies, we will get through Hetcies together and in the end hopefully Penelope and Josie will also have their own small family just like this one.


	15. Posie's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all: I am muslim and I only really know how muslim weddings work. I googled a bit about american (can you word it like that?) weddings and also from me seeing a couple of movies I did my work and this chapter happened.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it.

 

 

 

 

"Penelope! You are getting married today!"

"Yes, I am. But not with you. So go away, Lizzie. Let me sleep.", Penelope mumbled sleepily, not even making the effort to open her eyes.

Lizzie turned back to Hope with an annoyed look. She was glad the tribid was here.

"Will you take over?"

Hope shook her head.

"I have a better idea."

Hope set down the prism on the nightstand and Lizzie understood now.

"Smart.", the blonde commented.

Fake Josie bent down and with a soft smile she watched Penelope.

"Pen. Babe, you will get late to our wedding, if you don't leave the bed now."

Penelope's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Shouldn't you be with my mom and your mom? Jojo, I am the one supposed to be late to their own wedding. I am the lazy one. Oh god, I bet my mom already has a search party for you."

Fake Josie took Penelope's hands, stopping her rambling and she smiled.

"You will get late if you don't leave the bed now. I am already with your mom and my mom since 1 hour."

"Oh. You are fake Jojo. But you are still Jojo. So, I will listen to you."

Penelope left the bed with new energy and she looked at Lizzie and Hope. Even after years Lizzie and Hope were still amused by the power Josie had over Penelope.

"Hair and makeup. Call them here."

"Well, your mom knows you very well, lazy future sister in law. The hair and makeup people are downstairs since 20 minutes. And your dress just arrived too."

"Okay, lemme just use the bathroom real quick.", Penelope said and she hurried out of the bedroom.

"Now..bye fake Josie.", Hope said and she attempted to take the prism but Lizzie stopped her.

"No! Have you seen Penelope? She needs this energy. Fake Jo is staying."

-

"And? How do I look?"

Josie was of course already finished with preparing. Caroline wiped away her own tears and she smiled proudly at her daughter. Penelope's mother, Sierra, looked in awe at the dress and then at Josie.

"You look beautiful.", Penelope's mother said.

"You will be an amazing Park, Josie."

"Not only because of your looks. But because of your beautiful soul.", fake Penelope added.

Sierra had brought fake Penelope earlier when Josie was too distracted thinking about how Penelope would look at the wedding.

Josie looked happily at her fake future wife but then she pouted, as if her face wasn't already pouty.

"Bad luck. You saw me before the wedding."

Fake Penelope stepped closer to her.

"If this is bad luck...then keep have it coming it my way, Jojo."

Josie beamed at fake Penelope.

"My daughter is so romantic. She learned it from me.", Sierra told Caroline in the meanwhile all proudly.

Fake Penelope turned to her mother and she rolled with her eyes. If Penelope even sneezed Sierra would be proud of it and claiming she learned it from her. Her mother loved to shove her in people's faces like she was some trained puppy. Penelope knew she only meant well. Yet it annoyed her.

"Anyway..I want to announce something. Josie and I decided that I will be Penelope Saltzman."

Caroline nodded, understanding that Josie was still attached to Alaric despite the many dissapointments and him having not reached out to her or Lizzie since years now. Sierra, on the other hand, was not that happy but she accepted it for Penelope's and Josie's happiness.

"You two deserve whatever your hearts want."

Josie caught fake Penelope's attention again.

"You know what the real you looks like right now?"

"Then tell me every detail. From makeup to hair. From hair to dress.", Penelope demanded at the same time from fake Josie. 

"I can't. Sorry. You will have to wait and see."

Fake Penelope answered just like fake Josie.

"Are you nervous?", Hope asked Penelope when she was also finished getting ready and fake Josie was gone.

Lizzie had just left to look after Josie.

"No. Not at all. It will only be weird being called Penelope Saltzman. But for Josie I would take any last name."

"My little girl."

Penelope faced away from Hope and she saw her mother. Penelope put her hands on her hips.

"Look, who remembered her daughter. I appreciate you being close with Josie but I also need your love, as much as it annoys me sometimes."

Penelope smiled then and she hugged her mother, who let out a sob.

"You are really getting married today. I still can't believe it. My baby has become a mature young woman."

"It seems like two days ago you scolded me for puking in your expensive vase.", Penelope laughed softly as she held back her tears.

"That's because it was two days ago. Your bachelorette party.", Hope reminded her.

"Do you wish dad was here?", Lizzie carefully asked Josie, after hugging her and showering her with compliments.

"I do and I do not. I don't know. Part of me is still angry at me but the other part of me misses him.", Josie sighed.

"I just wish..I wish that at least uncle Stefan would be here.", she added and she made eye contact with Caroline.

Soon Josie was held by Lizzie and Caroline.

"I am sure he watches us. And he is super proud of you two.", Caroline assured her daughters.

-

Penelope said earlier how she didn't feel nervous but her heart was beating like crazy when she was walking down the aisle with her dad and she saw Josie waiting for her. 

Penelope was the one to begin with her vow.

"Many of you know this beautiful woman here as Josie or Jo. But she is my Jojo. When I first locked eyes with her here at Salvatore School, something happened. It could sound weird but I felt how important she would be for me. Jojo, you didn't only break my walls down. You taught me to be a better version of myself.  And I am still growing and I still have a lot to learn about this life and I am happy that I get to do that with you by my side. Even though you and I aren't immortal..I know my love for you is. I love you so much, Josie Saltzman."

  
Penelope took the ring from Lizzie and she slipped it on Josie's finger. Sierra was a crying mess and Penelope's dad Eric was also emotional.

"Penelope Park. This will be the last time I am calling you that. The first time I met you, I was scared. Not of you. But of the fact that someone really saw me for the first time in my life. You made me feel that I and my needs really mattered. And you continue to do so years later. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to be my first love. To be my only love. I know that some things haven't been easy and I know that our future could still have some suprises for us. But I know we will get through it because we have each other. I love you so much."

Penelope smiled widely as she watched Josie slipping the ring on her finger. Lizzie blinked to send back her tears and she looked at Caroline, who was crying. MG wiped his tears away too and he was so proud of his two best friends who had finally become wives.

-

"I still can't believe you wrote a song for me and I missed it."

The two wives had sneaked away from their own wedding on the campus and they were walking through the woods now. Both had a wonderful time with their loved ones but they craved a bit time alone now while knowing they would have plenty of time alone after the wedding.

"I wrote it shortly after I realized I fell for you.", Josie admitted, her heart still beating from singing in front of Penelope. She didn't care about the other 300 people watching her.

They stopped in front of the old mill.

"When was that?"

"That one time I left class because I felt sick and you showed up in my room with several medicines. The way you cared..still care for me. I knew that no one else could do it. 

With that, Penelope kissed Josie. The raven haired witch pulled away and she looked relieved.

"Now I know."

"Now you know what?"

"That this is real. You are really my wife, Josie Saltzman."

Josie smiled and she pulled Penelope closer by her waist.

"You are really my wife too, Penelope Saltzman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you enjoy it? Lemme know.


	16. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This special is set in the future meaning Stefan is 29 Lauren is 28 and Jonathan is 16 years old.

"I got grounded for a simple fire spell. There is no way I can come to the party.", Jonathan sighed annoyed.

"We are also having a party here. Tell that person to join us."

Jonathan lifted up his head, met Penelope's gaze and he dropped his head back on the pillow.

"Yeah. Sorry. There is absolutely no possiblity for me to see you."

Penelope entered Jonathan's bedroom and Jonathan ended the call. 

"Who are you running away from?", Penelope asked.

Jonathan avoided her eyes while Penelope sat down on the bed. He got caught but he remained stubborn.

"No one. I just wanna spend new year's eve with my family."

"Aw.", Penelope let out and she squezed Jonathan's face.

Jonathan freed his face from Penelope's hands.

"Did you believe that?", Penelope asked, facing away from Jonathan.

"If it was coming from Stefan.. yes.", Josie answered, who appeared in the door.

"Tell us, little Jojo. What's wrong?"

Jonanthan looked at his moms and with a sigh, he gave in.

"The girl I crush on got a boyfriend since last night. I am happy because she is happy but I also wish it would have been me."

"You will find someone better. Someone, who will choose you.", Penelope said.

"But it is okay to be hurting. However, not alone. Come on, the others are downstairs and they are eating your favorite cake.", Josie added.

"Stefan and Lauren are back?!", Jonathan asked happily.

Without waiting for an answer, he hurried out of his bedroom. Lauren and Allison had just returned from their honeymoon and Stefan and Wesley had also spent some time away from Mystic Falls because of Stefan's new comics. 

And to welcome the new year there had returned and Penelope and Josie couldn't be happier.

Penelope and Josie watched from the staircase how their kids shared a group hug. 

"I don't know about you, Jojo. I wanna put a spell on them that prevends them from leaving the house ever again."

"I miss them too, Pen. But we have to let them go. Our babies have grown up."

"Our.", Penelope emphasized.

Josie wrapped an arm around Penelope and Penelope leaned against her.

-

"Okay. It is mama Jojo's turn.", Lauren announced.

Josie hoped her daughter wouldn't ask a question that would cross any line and what Lauren asked suprised her.

"Have you ever been jealous of mama Penny?"

"I still hate that nickname.", Penelope grimaced.

"Too many times.", Lizzie answered her niece.

"Oh?", Penelope asked and Josie couldn't escape her green eyes.

"Lizzie!", Josie hissed.

"What? Oh, come on, Jo! Penelope is your wife! I am sure she won't hold it against you.", Lizzie shrugged.

"I am curious. Tell me one person I interacted with that made you jealous.", Penelope demanded.

MG snickered and Lizzie answered again.

"Whoever you talked to from the witches, vamps or wolves."

"Wow. Even after so many years there are sides of my wife I didn't know exist."

Penelope grinned and she placed a kiss on Josie's temple.

"You are not mad?", Josie asked.

"Oh, Jojo. You could burn the whole world down and I would stand behind you, watching you proudly."

"But when I do so, I get grounded?", Jonathan said outraged while Penelope and Josie shared a kiss.

"Yes.", Allison, Lauren, Wesley and Stefan answered in unison.

"We are basically distancing from the game right now..but I wanna know...when did you two really interact for the first time?", Allison wondered.

"It was my first day at Salvatore School.", Penelope begins.

-

"This is a new semester and we have some new faces.", Caroline interrupted the conversations between the students in the gym.

Josie glanced at Penelope and she quickly looked away when she saw the green eyes staring at her already. Josie was not used to this. She expected Penelope to also give her attention to Lizzie or anyone else like all the new students did. But Penelope proved her wrong. 

"This is a school for supernatural teenagers. All of you are here to develope your powers. To do the right thing with your powers. But before you do that, it is important to trust your peers, no matter if they are a wolf, a vampire, a witch or something else. I want you to choose a partner now. Someone you don't know preferably.'

Josie turned to Lizzie, ignoring Caroline's wish but her twin was already with a guy. 

Josie didn't know how but she sensed Penelope's presence right behind her and she was about to turn around when..

"Jo! You are my partner!", MG demanded who was getting jealous of Lizzie and the wolf guy.

"Sure.", Josie answered not being able to say no.

Penelope turned away from the brunette and she chose another witch as her partner. But her eyes lingered on Josie the entire time. Penelope felt like a creep but she couldn't look away from Josie.

There was something about her.

"Okay. I want you to agree on who catches the one who is falling.", Caroline continued once everyone had a partner.

Penelope would catch the witch named Claire and MG would catch Josie. The dangerous thing about this was that MG was staring at Lizzie and Penelope was distracted by Josie.

Caroline counted to three and it happened. MG moved with his vamp speed to Lizzie, and Penelope moved away from Claire to not let Josie get hurt.

Josie was left breathless when green eyes looked in her soul and Penelope's arms were holding her. Penelope's actual partner fell on her back and cursed. 

But it didn't disturb the two girls who only had eyes for each other. 

Penelope offered Josie a small smile and then she helped her to get back on her feet.

"Josie, right?"

Josie managed to nod. 

"I am Penelope Park. A really special way to meet someone special like you."

"You don't even know me.", Josie finally spoke up.

"I am never wrong about my first impression."

Josie blushed and Penelope smiled amused then they gave their attention to Caroline.

 

"Damn, mama Penny.", Allison spoke up, impressed with her mother in law.

"Now I have a question...was it difficult for you to get along with a pregnant teddy bear mom?", Stefan wanted to know.

"You mean when she was pregnant with you? No, not at all."

"But I was so awful. The mood swings. The weird stuff I wanted to eat."

"I love every version of you, Jojo."

"Was it difficult to get along when mom was pregnant with me?", Lauren wanted to know from Josie and she blew a kiss at Penelope, who waved it off playfully.

"Your mom only made aunt Lizzie and uncle MG suffer.", Josie answered who snuggled against Penelope.

"Hmm one time I woke up with a call from her in the middle of the night where she cursed me about the incident she told you about earlier."

"And when he ended the call, my dear satan in law appared in our bedroom with a spell and continued.", Lizzie added and everyone laughed except Penelope.

"No one cuts me off.", she shrugged.

-

"Babe? Pen?"

Penelope opened her eyes and when her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around. Everyone was asleep in the living room.

"Happy new year.", Josie said.

"Happy new year, Jojo.", Penelope returned with a kiss.

Josie watched her wife grimacing after their moment.

"I can't believe I am that old I slept in the new year."

"Can't party anymore, huh? Grandma.", Josie teased her.

"If we were alone right now, I would show you how I am still able to party.", Penelope said, glancing from Josie's eyes to her lips.

"But we are not. We have a family."

"The most perfect family anyone could ever ask for. I love you, Josie Saltzman."

"I love you more, Penelope Saltzman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now from We Are Family with the special chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is your favorite Posie kid and why? Also y'all have any new ships ;) ?
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
